An Angel in Shadows
by LadySaturn1
Summary: (Chapter Thirteen) After arriving in the Duelist Kingdom, Arianna gets shaken up over something, and leaves the group. Kinoshi has now entered the story big time.
1. A New Talisman (Prologue Part One)

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the show Unknown User Unknown User 2 23 2001-11-12T15:14:00Z 2001-11-12T15:14:00Z 1 340 1939 DellComputerCorporation 16 3 2381 9.3821 

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the show. Sadly enough…but I do own Nitari, Arianna, and her cards. SO DON'T STEAL THEM! If you want to use them, ask me. Actually, some of her cards are form the show…You'll know which cards are mine and which are aren't. You're smart enough readers! This is the first part of the prologue. It takes place in Egypt, days after the brave Pharaoh banished the Shadow Games. It's a sad prologue though…tear… This will sort of help you understand the story in future chapters. Enjoy!

His tears splattered against the stone floor.

No…he thought sadly. I can't have lost her… The young pharaoh stood up walked to his window. The moon was full tonight, but he didn't marvel at its beauty that night. Nothing would ever be the same for him again. Why did I loose her… he looked over at his bed, empty. He imagined his love there, sitting there, scratching away on the papyrus with small candle lit. He turned away, hot tears slowly falling down his face. "The stupid Shadow games! They did this to me! How could this happen?" he slammed his fist onto the sill, angered. "They took her from me. Ever since I banished them, they took her with them. No!" He fell to his knees, sobbing. "Not Nitari, not my love!" he sobbed in his hands.

\ My love…\ a voice whispered inside his head. He looked up, his face tear stained.

"Who's there?" he demanded, wiping away his tears.

\ Don't you recognize my voice?\ The pharaoh's eyes widened.

"Ni-Nitari?" The voice laughed gently, confirming his thoughts. "Nitari, where are you my love?"

\ I'm here, with my creatures\ The voice replied.

"Your creatures?" the pharaoh stammered.

\ Yes, from the Shadow games. I'm here, with them. I'm all right my love\

"Is there anyway I can see you?"

\ No, it isn't possible. But, there is a way for me to be with you\

"What is it? Tell me, please!"

\ Create an eighth talisman. I can stay there, and be in your mind. I can be with you until you die\ The pharaoh nodded, eagered with this.

"Yes, I will do this my love. I have missed you."

\ I too, great pharaoh, I too\

What do you think so far? I'll have the second part up as soon as possible. I'm having a bit of computer trouble right now…please review, and I do accept flames. So, you can flame all you like. Just, not too many, all right? 


	2. A New Dueler (Prologue Part Two)

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh King of Games (Waaaahhhh!), but I do own Arianna, Nitari, the Eight Talisman, and certain cards. If you wanna use them, ask me first. This is the second part of the prologue, and it takes place 5,000 years later. You know, present time. Okay, we strait with that? Excellent, proceed then!

Where am going now? she thought.

                \\Go where your heart tells you\\ another voice spoke. The girl shook her head, her bright red bangs shook, damp from the rain.

                But where is that? she questioned the voice.

                \\Where ever it leads to. Don't be so worried\\ The girl rolled her bright blue eyes and continued walking in the rain. Hang over her back, next to her damp hair was her bag, carrying her few possesions that she had and clothing. She was wearing black jeans, and black boots, that splashed on the sidewalk. Her jacket was damp, causing her to shiver in the cold and rain. Around her nevk, hanging on damp cord, was a large diamond-shaped pendant. It was completely gold, but had no design on it. But strangly, it was glowing.

                I sure hope your right the girl thought. The pendant's glow quivered as the voice answered.

                \\Do not worry Arianna. Just keep on going\\ Arianna just shook her head, but walked on. The rain continued to pound down upon her, the only the her bag wasn't wet. In the distant, a roll of thunder crashed lodly, not fazing the girl. As she walked, her pendant slowly ceased it's glowing, and returned to normal. Suddenly, she felt a cough come, and slowly sank to her knees, having a coughing fit. When she looked up, her eyes were weary, and a tint of blood was spotted on her hands, from the coughing. \\Seek shelter, now!\\ the voice spoke, the pendant glowing for a second. Arainna nodded, and spotted a store. She quickly dashed over to it and went in.

                As the door opened, an old man looked up, and watched the girl dash in. She was soaking wet, and was breathing hard, coughing too.

                "Are you alright child?" the man asked. Arianna looked up, after coughing.

                "Ya, I just needed to get out of the rain. Im sorry, were you just closing this store? I could go-"

                "It's alright child. You definitly neede to find shelter. you're basolutly soaked to the bone!" Arianna gave a small smile.

                "Well, I have been traveling for a long time now. I haven't really mind what weather I walk in." She coughed again.

                "Where are your parents? Do they know you're out in this storm?" She shook her head, sadly, quickly hiding the pendant from his sight.

                "No, they don't. They died a long time ago." His eyes softened at this.

                "You poor child. Don't you have a place to live?" She shook her head, and then looked up.

                "Look, I'm sorry. You should be closing up. I'll leave." She started to walk away.

                "No, wait. You need a place to sleep. Please, stay the night at least." Arianna looked back, and smiled.

                "You sure? I don't want to be a bother or anything." The old man shook his head.                

                "Not at all. Please, wait a moment while I close up here." He went behind the counter and started to lock up the cases.

                "By the way, the names Arianna. Arianna Tasky." The old man smiled.

                "You can call me 'Grandpa'. My grandson's friends do."

                "You have a grandson?" Arianna asked, raising an eyebrow. Grandpa nodded, standing up.

                "Yes, his name is Yugi. He's sort of short for his age, but is very bright." Arianna nodded at this. "Well, let's go then," Grandpa said, switching off the lights. Araianna followed out of the store, smiling.

                \\Be on your guard\\the voice spoke.

                It's alright. His thoughts are clear and are peaceful. I sense nothing from him

                \\Still, you need to be on your toes\\ Aria rolled her eyes, but follwed Grandpa, who was walking quietly under his umbrella. I wonder what adventure this will lead me too? Arianna thought, with a grin.

***

As she followed Grandpa inside his home, she suddenly felt small and shy. It's been so long since I've been in a home

                \\Be one your guard\\

                Shut it 

                "You can hang your jacket on the stand and your shoes on the mat right here," Grandpa said, placing his shoes on the mat next to ther door. Aria did this quickly, placing her shoes neatly next to his, and hung her coat on the stand, revealing that she was wearing a red t-shirt, with a low neck and revealed her stomach. Cautously, she followed Grandpa into the livingroom.

                "Why, that's a beautiful pendant you have there," Grandpa remarked. Arianna loked up, startled, then down at the pendant.

                "Oh, why, thank you. My parents gave it to me when I was little girl."

                "It sort of looks like a gift I gave my grnadson." An eyebrow raised.

                "Oh, really? That's quite interesting. My parents found this is an excuvation in Egypt. They gave it to when I was born." Grandpa smiled.

                "You're parents were archiologists?" She nodded, then coughed. "My, you should get out of those wet cloths and take a hot shower. You can leave your wet clothes outside the door of the bathroom, and I'll dry them while you take a shower. I need to run to the store first to pick up some food, but it won't take me long. When your done, there's a spare robe in the closet, you're welcome to it." Arianna nodded. "the bathroom is the third door on the right, and the guestroom is right next to it." She quietly walked out of the room, stil nervous. Grandpa stood thee, thinking.                

                The poor girl, no parents. Maybe I should offer her a room here, at least until she can find a place to stay He quietly turned around and went into the kitchen, to fix himself some coffee.

                Aria found the bathroom easily, and the gurst room right next to it. After quickly dumping her bag on the bed, she dashed into the bathroom and closed the door. After stripping her wet clothes, and place them outside (the door opened just enough for her arm to slide through to deposit them) she turned on the shower and slipped in. 

                "Ahhh...." she sighed with relief, the hot water cascading down her back and hair. She closed her eyes, letting the water drip down her face, like tiny crystals. Her pendant glowed in the water.

                \\You shouldn't let your guard down\\

                "Oh hush already. Grandpa seems to be a nice enough man. besides, it was kind of him to offer me to spend the night. You know not many people have offered me that. Just chill out Nitari, chill out." The voice said nothing, but simply stopped glowly. With a aigh, she picked up the bottle shampoo and began to wash her long hair.

***

Grandpa knocked on the door and said, "I'm going to the store now. My grandson should be home soon, with his friends too. I left him a note explaining. And your clothes are sitting on the bed in the room for you. " 

                "Thanks!" Aria called out from the shower. Grandpa nodded, and left.


	3. Arianna (Chapter One)

Discalimer: Okay, you know the drill: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my characters and cards, yadda-yadda-yadda…

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called out, walking in and slipping off his sneakers.

                "Yo Gramps!" Joey called out. Tristen and Tea were behind them, and followed.

                "Hey Yugi, your grandpa's shoes aren't here. he must of gone out or somethin'," Tristen observed.

                "Ya, but there's a apir of boots here, but they don't belong to grandpa. the belong to someone else," Yugi stated.

                "They belong to a girl. I've seen those in the store," tea stated. the group stared at each toher.

                "Huh?" Yugi said. "Grandpa never said anything about any guests coming, especially a girl." They exchanged confused looks. "Maybe Grandpa left a note or something." And he did. When the group entered the livingroom, Yugi noticed a small envelope on the table.

                Yugi

                     I went out to the store to pick up something. We have a guest too. Her name is Arianna. Please make her feel welcome.

                                Grandpa

                "Okay, at least he told us her name," Tea said.

                "I wonder what she looks like?" Joey thought, a mischevious look on his face. Tristen whacked him over the head.

                "Don't even start with that Joey," he said with a sigh. Joey rubbed his head, but then brightened up. 

                "Hey Yugi, can I see your monster cards again? I really wanna get the hang of it!" Joey said. Yugi grinned and stood up, dropping the envelope to the ground.

                "Sure Joey! Hang on a sec. I left the cards in the guestroom," and he turned around and dashed out of the room. Tea looked down and noticed another piece of paper sticking out of the envelope.

                "Huh?" she said and picked it up. Curiusly, she read it, and then her face went white. "Uh-oh..."

                "What is it Tea?" Trsiten asked.

                "Yugi! Don't go into the room witho-" Tea started to shout but then they heard a yelp of surprise from yugi and the sound of a girl screaming "GET OUT!" and the door being slammed shut. Tea covered her face with a hand and sweatdropped. Yugi returned, shaking and eyes wide.

                "Scarred, scarred" he kept on muttering. Tristen and Joey exchanmged confused looks. Tea handed Joey the note and the two read it. then, they both turned read and fell over laughing.

                Yugi

                    One other thing. Knock before entering the guestroom. Arianna might be changing from her shower. I'll explain when I get back.

                                Grandpa

                "So Yugi, what was she like?" Tristen joked. Yugi picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him, saying, "Pervert!" Joey fell over, turning redder and redder.

                "Joey, if you don't stop laughing, you're gonna burst," Tea pointed out.

***

Arianna sighed, and picked up the pillow that she threw at the door. Doesn't that guy know how to knock on a door? Geeze! Shaking her head, she quickly threw on her dry clothes, her pendant, and after running abursh through her hair and quickly tying it back, she left the room. Quietly and slowly, she walked down the hallway, listening to the voices at the end. She gave a small laugh, as she heard them tease another voice, the one she was guessing was the one who forgot to knock. 

                "Would you guys shut up already?" the boy demanded.

                "Nope." Arianna giggled and her pendant glowed.

                \\There is something strange here\\

                Oh hush. For once, can you stop telling me to be careful or saying that every little thing seems strange to you? Okay?

                \\I am only-\\

                Stop worrying about me Nitari, and stop glowing already! I'm going to talk to them! And without another word from the voice, Arianna entered the room.

***

"Eh-hem," somebody from behind spoke. They all turned around to see a girl, with her bright red hair pulled into a pony-tail and was wearing black jeans, a red tight t-shirt and a strange pendant. Yugi quickly blushed while looking at her.

                "Um, I'm sorry about…" The girl grinned and waved it away.

                "That's alright. At least I still had the towel on," she said, winking, causing him to turn even redder. "By the way, the name's Arianna. Your grandpa offered me to stay here for a night or two."

                "How come? Don't you have your parents?" Tristen asked. Arianna's eyes went soft with sadness for a moment, and Tea shook her head at Tristen, forbidding from asking anything like that.

                "No, they died a long time ago, when I was just a little kid," she replied softly.

                "How?" Tristen asked, not seeing Tea's face, who sweatdropped.

                "In a plane crash years ago. They were on their way back from a digging, when it happened. I've been on my own ever since," Arianna explained. They can't know the truth just yet. Let's see if I can trust them

                "That's terrible," Yugi said. Arianna nodded, and sat down on the couch next to him. His eyes widened, seeing her necklace.

                "Wow, that's an awesome necklace! It sorta looks like my own!" Yugi said, pointing to the Millenium Puzzle. Her eyes widened just the slightest with surprise, but they didn't notice.

                "Ya, my mom and pop gave it to me, when I was younger. They found it in a di- I mean an old antique store. They got and gave it to me. It's really all I have left of them." 

                \\Yugi, be careful\\ 

                What do you mean Yami?

                \\Be careful around this girl. I sense something from her, and I'm not liking it\\

                Are you sure? You must be paranoid

                \\I'm not quite sure Yugi, but just heed my warning and be cautious around her\\

                Alright, but I don't see what's to worry about. She seems nice to me

                "How old are you Arianna?" Joey asked.

                "You can call me Ari or Aria for short. That's sort of a long name. And, I'm fourteen."

                "Same here! By the way, my name is Tea.'

                "My name is Tristen."

                "I'm Joey and the one who doesn't know how to knock is Yugi." Arianna grinned at Yugi as glared at his best friend.

                "How long have been living on your own?" Yugi asked, looking up. Arianna looked thoughtful for a moment.

                "Well, my parents died when I was about two. I stayed in an orphanage until I was eleven, and then I ventured off on my own, with a couple of others. Eventually, we split up, looking for jobs or trying to start life. I was the youngest one, so when everyone left, I was all alone. I make a living now battling people in Duel Monsters and getting money off of bets on who would win the match. Yugi's eyes widened with energy.

                "You play Duel Monsters too?" Arianna grinned and nodded.

                "It's practically been my life!" And Nitari's

                "Hey, can I see your cards? Please?" Laughing at his eagered face, she agreed and ran to get her cards.

                "She seems really nice," Yugi commented.

                "Ya. That's sad that she lost he parents, at such a young age," Tea said. He nodded.

                "I'm back! Here ya go!" Arianna said, handing him her cards. Little does he know, those aren't all of my cards! She thought, a tiny twinkle in her eye.


	4. Stories to Tell (Chapter Two)

Chapter Four: Stories to Tell

Sighing, Arianna closed the door behind her. She leaned aganst the wood door, feeling cool against her back, and closed her eyes.

"What a night," she whispered. Quietly, she walked over to the bed, and pulled out her pajamas from her bag. After a moment, she pulled out everything and placed it away in a drawer. becuase she had a small amount of stuff with her, she only used one drawer. "I guess I'm gonna have to go shopping, if I'm going to stay here for a while." She got into her pajamas and placed her bag into the closet. Her pajamas were a pair of soft blue pants, and a matching top, that was sleeveless and was buttoned up. The carpeted floor cuased her feet to walk noislessly across it, and out the door. Finding the bathroom, and stepped inside. On the sink, she found an new toothbruch in it's package there. Taking it out, she brushed her teeth, the pendant dangling in the air. While spitting out the excess paste, she remembered the evening, and laughed quietly to herself.

\\ It's not my fault child. I sensed another magic force at the table. I was simply reacting with precaution.\\

But does that mean you had to cause the bowl of mash pototoes to fly through the air and into the wall?

\\ I lost control for a moment, so sue me. But I was-\\

I know, I know. But you need to lighten up, as I have told you before, a thousand times I might add! Nitari just sat quietly in the Soul Chamber in the pendant. There was silence. Then, Nitari, don't you ever get lonely, stuck in the Millenium Case day and night? You've rarely been out of there lately, since there haven't been any matches lately

\\ Not really child. I'm used to it. I've been in here for over five thousand years. When I do feel lonely, it's becuase I miss him.\\ Arianna's eyes softened in the mirror.

You've told me about him. He sounds like a tenshi to me. Nitari smiled, closing her eyes.

\\ He is. So brave, yet peaceful. He would lay beside me, while I scratched away at the papyrus late into the night. My love would read my works, and praise them. When our tomb was being built, he had my work be engraved into the walls. Alas, when he died, he was all alone in his tomb. When he died, the Millenium Case was lost and buried in the sands of time. We were sperated yet again, and this time, it was my turn to grieve.\\

But you're not alone though.

\\ Yes, thanks to you child.\\ In the mirror, a faint ghostly image appeared over Arianna's face, so that there were two faces in the mirror. The image was of a woman, similar to Arianna, except that her hair was cut much shorter, and covered her ears. Beneath the hair, large golden hoop earrings glittered in the light. Her eyes were crystal blue, filled with wisdom and peace. On her forehead was a tiny gem, hanging by a golden chain. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Arianna, are you done in there?" It was yugi. Quickly rinsing out her mouth and putting her toothbrush back, she replied, "Ya!" She wiped her mouth on a paper towel and tossed it in the garbage. Opening the door, she say Yugi standing there, in his pajamas, waiting.

"Interesting dinner, huh?" yugi asked, with a grin. Arianna laughed outloud.

"Hai, it was. Good night Yugi."

"Good night Arianna."

Yugi walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. he smiled to himself, and began to brush his teeth.

Yami, what was that all about?

\\ For the last time, it was not me!\\Yugi rolled his eyes.

Sure Yami, Arianna did it! Yami frowned in the soul chamber.

\\ It must have been her, for I didn't do it.\\

Yami, I'm not mad at you, I'm just saying-

\\ I DIDN'T DO THAT!\\ Yugi just sighed and spat out the paste, and rinsed out his mouth.

***

The moon had risen to it's peak now, and shone brightly in the night, From inside her room, Arianna slept peacfully, but not for Yugi...

~~~Dream~~~

Yugioh looked beside him, and smiled. Beside him, a woman laid there, busily writing down on the papyrus.

_                "My love, it is late. Save your wiritng for another night," he spoke gently. The woman looked up, and smiled at him. Her crystal blue eys smiling at him._

_                "Hai, I should." She gently placed the papyrus and ink stylus down on the table beside her. With a quick blow, she blew out the candle, and laid her head onto the pillow. "Good night, Yugioh."_

_                "Good night, my tenshi," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently, before resting his head down upon the pillow. But it never touched the pillow. Instead, the room around him changed. The woman beside him vansihed, and so did the bed, and the candle, everything was gone. "What's happening? What's going on here?" Yugioh demanded, searching the place he was in. "My tenshi, where are you?" He called out, frantic. Everything around him was pitch balck, and then, she appeared again, but this time, not smiling. The woman was standing their, her arms wrapped around herself. She wore a pale whitedress. Around her waist was a belt of gold threads and gems. Around her ankles were golden bracelets, and her feet were bare. Her neck held a large necklace, that was made of sheet gold, that extended down like a fam. In the very centerwas a sahpirre stone, framed with diamonds. Her eyes looked up at him, with sorrow and grief._

_                "I'm now apart of them, my dear. I must leave. Good-bye..." she whispered. Yugioh's eyes widened with horror._

_                "No! Don't! Don't leav me!" She started to float away, and Yugioh ran to her, and tried to ctach up with her. he wathced as the owman cried. But she didn't cry teras. She cried blood. He continued to run at her, but he was too slow, and the woman vanished, in a bright flash of golden light. The young pharaoh fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands, sobbing. "No! No..."_

~~~End of Dream~~~

Yugi sat up quickley, his eyes wide. He held his head in his hands, and stared down at the blanket.

                "What was that? What just happened?" In his mind, the woman crying blood kept on reapearing, and closed his eyes, and tried to shake the image away.

                \\ Yugi, what just happened?\\

                You mean, you didn't see that?

                \\ I do not see what you dream at night Yugi. I still remain in here, you do know that.\\ Yugi nodded his head, but numbly.

                The dream...it was so weird...you were there...I, mean I was...I mean-nevermind. Anyway, there was a woman there-

                \\ What did this woman look like?\\

                She was a pretty woman. She had short red hair, and birhgt blue eyes, and she wore a large golden necklace, with a saphirre and diamonds and... Yami's eyes widened.

                \\ What was she doing?\\

                Well, at first, she was writing on papyrus paper, and then, she was crying blood, and them vanished in flash of golden light. That's all I remember. Yami, what was that?

                \\ Something between a memory and a nightmare.\\

                You mena, those were your memories?

                \\ And nightmares. That woman you saw, was my wife.\\

                You had a wife?!

                \\ Yes. She was a wonderful and bright woman. She loved to spend hours writing, and would read them to me.\\

                How did you loose her? Yami closed his eyes, and sighed heavily.

                \\I 'll save that for anohter time Yugi. You need to rest now.\\ But the young boy could not sleep. Not at first anyways. Thoughts continued to race in his mind furiously, nutil, too tired to listen to them anymore, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. First Impressions (Chapter Three)

Wow! twenty reviews! Thanks a bunch people! I'll defintily contiue to write this! Keep on reading anf reviewing! It just may take bit, 'causs this will soon enter the TV Show, will quickly go into the Duelist Kingdom. I first have to see the whole Dueling Kingdom segment i order to complete it. I may skip it though, and go ahead into the scond part, which will do even more explaining about Arianna and Nitari. tell me what you think though. On to the next chapter! Oh, and I forgot the whole dialogue thing, sorry!

"..." – Normal talking (Duh!)

\\ ...\\ -Yami/ Nitari talking.

... - Normal thinking 

|...| Yami/Nitari thinking.

Chapter Three: First Impressions 

"Mmm..." sighed Arianna, starting to arose. Unkown to her, the alarm clock had gone off, and has been ringing for fifteen minutes. "Five more minutes..." she muttered, turning over.

\\ Oh shut that damn thing up. I want to sleep...\\

"Can it Nitari." Someone knocked on the door.

"Arianna! It's time to get up!" It was Grandpa. The girl didn't answer. She just turned on her side and tried to go back to sleep. Nitari, in her chamber, rubbed her eyes and stood up, yawning. Sensing her friend still hadn't gotten up, she rolled her eyes and made herself visiable in reality. The woman walked over to the window, and pulled the shades open.

"BAH!" Arianna said, pulling a pillow over her head, trying to block out the sunlight. Nitari gracefully walked over to the alarm and turned it off.

"Wake up child. It is morning."

"I know that."

"It's ten o'clock."

"An even better reason not to get up!" Sighing, Nitari just snapped her fingers. Out of no where, a creature appeared. It was a large, silver wolf, and looked up at Nitari, calm and peacful.

"Silver fang, please help her get up." Nitari requested of the creature. The wolf bowed it's head, recognizing it's master. and went over to Arianna. Finding a part of her face not covered by a pillow, he licked her face, like a normal dog.

"YUCK! Get off of me! Silver Fang!" Arianna cried out, sitting up with a start, knocking Silver Fang down. He looked up, and growled. But Nitari waved her hand, and the wolf vanished.

"I am sorry child, but I had too. You weren't going to get up anytime soon." Wiping away the saliva, Arianna sighed and threw back the covers.

"Might as well get up," she muttered, before unleashing a huge yawn.

"Aria, are you up yet?" Grandpa asked, not knowing who else was in the room.

"Ya, I'm up. Give me a sec." To Arianna, "You better go, quick." The woman nodded, and faded away, returning to her soul chamber. Grandpa opened the door and stepped inside, seeing the young girl up.

"Excellent. You better hurry, before breakfast gets cold." Arianna nodded.

"Thank you sir. I just wanna thank you for letting me spend the night. I've been having trouble lately finding a job and home, especially being on my own and..." Grandpa shook his head.

"It's quite alright. If you would like, you can help me with my little Game Shop. You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. Working at the shop would pay for the rent and meals." rianna grinned and hugged the old man.

"Thank you so much! I promise, I won't be a bother or anything!" Grandpa smiled, and nodded, and then left the room, closing the door behind him.Arianna grinned.

"Yes! Life is now so much easier!" 

***

Yugi looked up from his otast, seeing his grandfather walk in.

"Is she awake? her alrm went off about twenty minutes ago, and she let ig o off! I couldn't go back to sleep!" Grandpa smiled.

"Well, that's a good thing. At least I didn't have to drag you out of bed this Saturday!" Yugi just grinned and took another bite of her toast.

"So, Grandpa, how long is she going to stay with us?" Grandpa sat down with a cup of coffee and sipped it.

"I'm not quite sure Yugi. I told she can stay as long as like, and she will help me out at the Game Shop. She may be here awhile." Yugi shrugged.

"Okay. Hey, did you know she could play Duel Monsters? I've seen her cards, and they're awesome!" Grandpa smiled.

"Yes, I do. But I Haven't seen her cards."

"Some of those cards, I've never seen before in my life!" Grandpa raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Yugi nodded enthusiastically.

:Ya. There was this one card, it looked like a witch or female wizard or something." Grandpa nodded, and sipped some more of his coffee. There was silence. "Hey, Grandpa?"

"Yes Yugi?" Yugi thought for moment, then shook his head.

"Nevermind." There was the sound of footsteps and Yugi looked up to see Arianna. She was wearing her other outfit from her small bag. She wore dark blue jean bell bottoms, white socks, with the heel and the toes part were purple; and a simple blue tee, with a v0neck, just high enough to go around in pubic, but low enough to make Yugi blush. Her bright red ahir was pulled into a high-top poony-tail, and the Millenium Case hung around her neck.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning," Yugi replied. She sat down in an extra chair, and took a piece of toast from the plate, and bit into it.

"Did you sleep well?" Grandpa asked. Arianna nodded, her mouth full.

"Did the alarm clock break or sometrhing this morning? Cause it wouldn't stop," Yugi asked, grinning. Arianna smiled.

"Alarm clocks never work on me. I'm a sound sleeper. There could be an earthquake, a tornado and an atomic bomb go off and I still would be asleep." Yugi laughed, while Grandpa smiled kindly.

"So what got you up?"

"Let's just say, I have a very powerful subconscious." She smiled, and took another bite of her toast.

"So, what are you going to do today yugi?" Grandpa asked. Yugi rested his chin in his hand.

"Well, me, T'ea, Joey and tristen are pretty much going to wander around aimlessly, and possibly get lost." Arianna smiled.

"Sounds like fun. Wandering around with no clue to where you're going is always fun to do on a Saturday afternoon. Next to sleeping in, of course." Grandpa just smiled and shook his head.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to help my Grandpa with the shop?" She nodded.

"Ya, it'll pay for my rent and such. Plus, I do need to go shopping, for clothes. "

"And you're going to need to get a school uniform." Arianna eyed the old man.

"Uniforms? I never had to wear a uniform in my old school."

"Well, now you do." Arianna frowned.

"All right, but I'm drawing the line at skirts. No skirts for me. Un-uh. No way." She looked up and saw Yugi's face. Understanding, she made a chibi-face and whined. "NOOOOO!"

"You're gonna have to, unless you can get away with a guy's uniform," Yugi suggest. "And I don't think my classmates are going to apreciate that, especially the male percent of it." Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Ya, whatever. Who cares what they think. I'll wear a guy's uniform if thats my other option to a skirt. I hate skirst. You will NEVER see me in a skirt, ever."

"Oh boy..." Yugi whispered, but with a tiny grin.

\\ She's a real basket case, this one.\\

No kidding. But she's really nice.

\\ There's something about her, that makes me uneasy.\\

Oh, just leave her alone Yami. And don't go and read her thoughts either. That's invading her privacy. Yami just closed his eyes and sighed in the chamber. He thought about the child. 

|There's something about her, something, familiar, but what is it?| he thought, closing out the thought from Yugi.

"Well, I better finish getting ready. I have a feelling that this is going to be an interesting day for me." Arianna said, finishing her toast and getting up. With a final wave, she turned and left the room. Grandpa looked over at yugi.

"Yugi, what were you thinking about You seemed to have been deep in thought?" Yugi looked up, his Grandfather's eyes were searching him, but couldn't find anything to tell him.

"Oh, it's nothing Grandpa," the boy replied, before getting up to leave the room.

So, what do you think? Intersting, huh? Arianna's got that little 'bad-ass who cares what you think of me yet sweet' girl? Woah, that was a mouthful. ^_^ Anyways, review please! Arigato! (I'm learning Japanese words! Ya!)


	6. Detections of Power (Chapter Four)

Okay, I said I was gonna do it, and I did. These are my responses to your reviews:

Chris: yes, I know it was a sad prologue. Very, emotional. 

Lily Sonia, Dragonheart: Yes, I will( and did) write more. 

Mistress T: Thank you for all those reviews. You are one of those people who I will continue to write for. Thanks a bunch!

*blink,blink*: Interesting name...Yes, we DO need more Yugi fics! Write them people!

capricorn: Thank you!

Hot Ice: Gracias for reading it! Nitari and Yami are goint to meet very soon...And trust me, this ain't going to be any walk in the park thing ether...Those two have a LOT of catching up to do...5,000 years aprt? Woah...

Demon and Yugioh: LOL, don't kill each other now! I need you to review my stories! I'd hate to lose a reader!

Ghosts Dance: Thank you very much! I like your work too! I just forgot to review them, sorry!

Kiseki: Arigato!

B-chan: Sugar, huh? breyer's Ice Cream makes you so hyper, it's dangerous. ^_^ I know. Thank you for reading! And yes, I'm writing more!

Xenotra: Xenotra, Xenotra, Xenotra...Sorry, you have such a freaking cool name! ^_^ I know I have a lot of typos. I hate spell check and never use it! But thank you for reviewing my stuff! Your's are awesome too!

Mallory: I appreciate your review, and your opnion on Arianna. That amkes me even happier about introducing her into the story!

Zidane Lover167: I'm sorry I made you cry! Yami does recover! In more ways than one actually...Thank you for reviewing! I love your stories! Especially your CCS/Yugi fic! Continue forth with it!

sage3000: Sometimes, I'm too lazy to sign in too. ^_^ LOL, I won't stop, I promise. This will be one story that I will DEFINITLY finish.

Jadej.j.: Thanks for reviewing! Continue reading!

chibigirl88: I will continue writing, don't worry!

An now, on with the story!

Chapter Four: Detections of Power

"Would you two shut up already? Geeze!" T'ea complained, listening to Tristena and Joey argue. Yugi just laughed.

"I don't know T'ea, this seems to be a heated arguement," he responded, laughing.  T'ea sweatdropped.

"But we've been listening to them argue for the past hour, and it's really getting on my nerves!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Ya-huh!" Yugi and T'ea sweatdropped. The two boys sounded like a couple of three year olds.

"I still say that I should have won that game!" Joey complained.

"I won fair and square on that game in the arcade! Just admitt it, you LOST!"

"No I didn't! You cheated some how! No one hhas ever beaten me in that game!"

"Someone just did!"

"This will never end," T'ea sighed, covering her face with her hand. Yugi patted the girl's shoulder sympatheticily. 

"Hey, let's stop at the game shop for a sec. I wanna see how Aria's doing," yugi said, spotting the shop just up ahead. T'ea gladly ran ahead, getting away from the two arguers. the door opened and the four stepped inside. Arianna looked up and smiled.

"Hey there! What's up?"

"These two don't know when to quit it," T'ea grumbled, pointing to Joey and Tristen, who were STILL arguing. Arianna sweatdropped.

"You poor girl. Guess it kinda sucks being the only girl, huh?" T'ea grinnned.

"Ya, well, it's okay, its just that there are some things I can't talk to them about, since they're guys." Arianna nodded.

"I know what you mean. When I was little, I was one of three girls in this group of orphans. And I was the youngest." T'ea and Arianna ended up in deep conversation, completely ignoring Yugi and the others. Grandpa came out from the backroom.

"Hey Grandpa, how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine Yugi. But it appears that we have a slacker..." Looking at Arianna, who wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. Yugi sweatdropped.

"Well..." Arianna looked up at the two boys and frowned.

"Would you two can it already? It's really annoying me!" Arianna snapped. The two boys fell silent, and stared. T'ea and Yugi also stared.

"You...just got them to stop arguing...in about three seconds...and I couldn't do it, and I've been yelling at them for the past hour? Teach me!" T'ea exclaimed. Arianna laughed.

"There's really nothing to it! You know, women are the domanent species!" And did she get quite a few glares. "Kidding! Just kidding! I was just joking!" Arianna said, rasing her hands up in defense.

"So, you've already survived three hours with my grandpa?" Yugi asked, grinning.

"Piece of cake. I have a high tolerance level and can put up with anything. And, I win all arguments too!" she grinned, while Grandpa rolled his eyes.

She sure can talk... The old man thought, with a sigh.

I know I talk a lot, but still...Arianna thought, reading Grandpa's mind, with a slite smile.

"Aria, did you bring in those cards from the backroom?" Grandpa asked. Arianna nodded. She walked over to a table and brought the box to the counter and opened it. Inside were packs of Dueling Monster Cards. She picked some up and began to place them inside the glass case under the counter. As she did, Yugi noticed something, something the other's didn't. As her hand touched the cards, they seemed to glow a misty aura. Yugi watched, astonished, but kept his mouth quiet.

What's going on? Why are they filled with energy? Yugi thought.

\\ It's her Yugi, there's something about Arianna that's doing this. But I don't know what.\\

What could this mean? Does that necklace of her's have something to do with it?

\\ I do not know Yugi.\\ Yami sensed the energy from the girl and closed his eyes, concentrating on her. |What IS this power I'm getting from her? And why does it feel so familiar? This is confusing! Damn it!|

"Yugi, you okay buddy?" Joey asked, looking at his friend. Yugi broke out of his trance.

"Oh, ya, sorry about that." Arianna looked up at the boy with the corner of her eyes.

There's something more to that boy than meets the eye.

\\ Yes, there is something strange about him.\\

Do you think I can trust him Nitari?

\\ I do not Arianna. There's only one way to find out.\\ Arianna grinned at this.

Does that mean there's going to be another duel soon?

\\ Very soon my friend, very soon.\\ But Nitari puzzled over this. |But, is it for the better? Will the duel bring any truth to this? or make it an even bigger mystery?|

"Hey, Yugi. You wanna have a duel later? I wanna try my skills out. I haven't played in a while," Arianna asked, standing up.

"Ya, sure!" Arianna grinned to herself.

Excellent. Then some of my questions should be answered. The girl took the box and went into the back to the dumster to toss it. As she did, she noticed a man watching her. Not making any sudden movements, she looked at the man in the corner of her eyes. he had silver hair, sleek and smooth, and pulled into a loose pony-tail. He wore a suit entirely black and dark sunglasses. He was talking into a cellphone. After a moment, he vanished. Arianna's eyes narrowed dangerously.

So, he knows where I am now, huh? Let that sick little bastard try and get me. He may have gotten my family, but he'll never catch me. Not as long as I possess this Millenium Item. He'll never get it. Nor my cards. Or my life." Arianna silently returned to the group.

"Well, we better get going and let Arianna get back to work, Yugi said. Grandpa nodded, as she walked in. "see ya later Aria!" Arianna smiled.

"Bye, and get ready for the duel Yugi, it's gonna be more than you ever expected!" Literally.


	7. Preperations (Chapter Five)

Okay you impatient people, here's chpater five. Geeze! Calm down! I didn't know my story was so good! I'm flattered! And I love leaving my readers hanging. trust me. That's how I'm going to do most of or all of my chapters. It's just so much fun! And it makes me want to write it even more! Well, I hope you enjoy!    –LadySaturn Chapter Five: Preperations 

                Quietly, Arianna sat in her room, looking through her deck, preparing for her duel with Yugi. They had postponed it yesterday, due to the fact that Grandpa neede her to work late in the shop, and she was too tired to duel when she returned. Instead, the two decided to have their match the next afternoon. But something was troubling her: her dreams. The girl sat there, quietly, remembering it.

~~~Flashback~~~

Nitari walked gracefully down the hallway, and into the throne room, where her love was discussing something with his royal advisor. The man's name was Kinoshi. he had short green hair, and deep silver eyes. Kinoshi looked u[ at the queen, and looked at her, with a look much to her disgust. The pharaoh looked and saw her, and smiled. Nitari walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

_"My dear, what brings you here so early in the afternoon? I would you to be in the library reading the scrolls and studying with the philosphers?" the king asked. Nitari shook her head._

_"I couldn't concentrate my love. Something strange has been going around here, and I believe it has something to do with the shadow games." The pharaohs face frowned, and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed his advisor. Nitari eyed him as he left the room. "I still do not see why you trust him Pharoah. There is something about him that isn't right."_

_"Nitari, I would trust Kinoshi with my very life. Now, what is it that troubles you?" But before she could answer, everything around her went black. _

_"Hello? Pharoah, where are you! HELP ME!Where are you?" she shouted. Then, she felt someone grab her arm and turn ehr around roughly. She saw a pair of silver eyes stare down upon here. "You!" she accused. "Kinoshi! What is-" But she was cut off when he kissed her one the lips, roughly. The young queen swquirmed and striggled to pull away, but was helpless. She felt her life drain away from her. No...Yugioh...help me... She began to cry, but she cried blood. When Kinoshi dropped her, he grinned evily._

_"Now my queen, you are mine!" he exclaimed. Nitari continued to weep, puddles of blood began to form, staining her face and cloths._

~~~End of Flashback~~~

                "That dream made no sense. Was that a memory of yours Nitari?"

                \\ Yes...and no.\\

                "One or the other please."

                \\ It was a mix between a memory of mine, and my nightmares of my past."

                "So, in English this would mean..."

                \\ That my mind must be creeping into yours, slowly.\\

                "What?!"

                \\ Do not worry. I'm not taking over your life or anything like that."

                "Then, what is happening?"

                \\ You're merely learning more about me, from my mind."

                "Okay...this could get weird. So then, who was that Kinoshi fellow? He seemed pretty evil."

                \\ Evil is right. That man was a betrayer. He betrayed his king.\\

                "He wanted you?"

                \\ Yes, he was always trying to cath me off guard. Kinoshi was a poweful man, not with only the power of the Shadow Games, but even darer magic. When my love locked away the Shadow creatures, he acidently did the same to me.\\

                "But how?"

                \\ You saw the kiss. Well, it was a curse. To make me a part of the Shadow Games. Wherever they go, I go. If they die, I die. I'm cursed to forever follow the creatures.\\

                "And he did that to you, 'cause you wouldn't be his girlfriend? That jerk!" Nitari smiled a small smile.

                \\ Yes, he is. But my king never did find out how I was locked away into my prison.\\ Arianna's eyes softened. \\ You better pay attention though. You have a duel coming up.\\

                "Ya, and this one should give me some answers."

***

                \\ Yugi, are you sure you can trust this girl? You've seen and snes strange things going on, ever since two nights ago, when Arianna came.\\

                Look yami, It's just a simple duel, just for fun. teher's nothing to worry about."

                \\ You may not sense it, but I do. Her aura is strange Yugi, and she shouldn't be underestimated. You remeber what happened in the Game Shop.\\

                Yes, I know.

\\ Can you explain that?\\

Well...

\\ What about those strange voices from her room, late that night?\\

Uh...

\\ Don't forget about-\\

Okay, okay! I get it! I'll ask her. I can't help but agree with you though...

\\ Do you have your deck my friend?\\

"Yes, I do," Yugi spoke aloud. "This will be nice, for a change. You won't be playing now Yami. This isn't like the battle with Seto, you know?" Yami nodded reluctantly. Yugi stood up, and picked up his deck, and with a smile, he left his room.

***

"Okay, I have the Fates... my Harpie's Ladies...Power of Seasons..."

\\ You know, you don't have say every single one of them. I know which ones you have!" Arianna smiled.

"I know. I just like to annoy you, Nit!" 

\\ Don't call me that!\\ Arianna laughed out loud. then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Aria, you ready?"

"Hai!" she replied, getting up, walking over to the door and opening it. yugi was standing there, his eyes filled with excitement. 

"Do you want to duel downstairs?" he asked. She nodded, and followed the boy, her energy growing with every second. In the room, Yugi placed down the playing feild boar onto it, and began to place out his cards. Arianna quietly sat in front of him. She closed her eyes, and entered the boy's mind. She grinned, and opened them again.

"Do you have any...questions Yugi?" he looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, why the cards glowed strangly, in the shop yesterday. and why only you saw it? Or how, about those voices in the middle of night?"

"How did you-"

"Or how am I reading my mind? What does my pendant have to do with this? All these questions you have, why not ask them?" Yugi began to back away.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, his eyes wide with surprise.

"All these questions, and yet I cannot answer them. Unless you can defeat me yugi."

"What?"

"Win this duel, and I will tell you everything." Closing her eyes, she began to hum softly. The pendant around her neck began to glow. Yugi's eyes widened with surprise, as the area around him beagn to change. Everything vanished, was replced with a black mist. The room was dark, like the night. 

"Arianna? What the hell have you done?" Yugi demanded. Out of nowhere, her voice came.

"You told me that you wanted to duel, so we're gonna duel. But in the World of Shadows..." Yugi frantically searched the room, looking for Arianna or a door.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The black mist formed a figure in front of him. Slowly, it melted away, revealing Arianna. But somehow, she was different. There was something strange about her. Her bright red-hair had turned ruby-red, and cut shorter, covering her ears. Those bright blue eys turned to crystals, hardened and filled with wisedom. She stood there, grinning at yugi.

                "We're in the Shadow World Yugi. This is where the Ancient Egyptians played the Shadow Games, thosands of years ago!"

                Looks like I was wrong Yami. I am going to need you.

 "Are you ready to duel?" she asked quietly. Yugi nodded, but was still a little shakened at what had just happened. He closed his eyes and held the Millenium Puzzle in his hands.

"YUGIOH!" he shouted. Arianna had to cover her eyes to block the blinding light.

"What's going on Aria?" Yami Yugi demanded. Arianna looked at him, looking smug.

"You wanted to know who I really am, right?" He nodded, eyeing her. "Well, if you defeat me in a match, then I'll tell you. But hear this, it may be more than you can handle." Arianna waved her hand, causing the mist to take form. It bacame a giant playing feild. There were two mini playing boards, one in front of each player, and then a humungous life-sized feild in the center. Her cards appeared suddenly, and laid themselves onto their playing feild. Holding her hand up, five cards picked themselves up and hovered infront of her. "It's your move Yugi," she said, her voice sounding venomous.


	8. The Duel has Just Begun (Chapter Six/Par...

Hey everyone! You know, it's funny, reading your revioews! So many of you complain about me and cliff hangers! I only do that to keep you all on your toes! I'm sorry! Well, ehre's chapter six, and now things are getting interesting...

Chapter Six: This Duel has Just Begun 

Yami Yugi watched as the arena appeared, suprised and a bit worried. My god...who is she? Where is her power coming from?

                "I wouldn't even worry about my power source Yugi. I would be more worried about how you're going to try to defeat me!" Nitari said, grinning. Yami growled in anger and pulled out his cards and placed them on the board.

                Why does she seem so familiar though...Why can't I remember!"

                "Make you move kid, before I fall asleep!" Yami stared down at his hands. "Oh, and don't worry, I can't see what your cards are. I completely shut your mind off to me. I can't see a single thing." Yami ignored this, and studied his hand. Smiling, he picked a card and placed it down.

                "I call upon, the Elf Swordsman!" he yelled, just as the card hit the table. From the mist, came the Elf Swordsman, real and living. Arianna smiled.

"Impressive move Yugi, but will you'r Elfswordsman, being a forstes creature, be able to fight against the powers of the seasons?" She asked. Yugi stared. "I call upon the Simple Nymph!" she shouted. From her side, appeared a creature, small, yet beautiful. It was about the size of Yugi, except wasn't human. It had large, magestic wings, which looked like they were woven from silk threads. It's long black hair fell behind her back and over her shoulders, glittering brightly. It wore nothing more than a simple skirt and shirt. She looked at the ealswprdsman, with bright crystal eyes, just like it's master. 

"What good will this simple nymph do Aria? It hasn't enough power to beat my card."

"Yes, but then again, this will change if I use this Magic card, Power of the Seasons!" She brought the card down, and Yugi watched in surprise. The nymph began to change. Her once simple clothing, became long and luxurious gown, was white as the snow, with tiny crystal beads woven in each thread. Her wings turned redish-orange, with what looked like tiny dewdrops. Her once plain black hair, was now streaked with light green and yellow. In her hand was now a large staff, with a sun mounted at the tip. "Now my nymph, use your Winter Blizzard to fade away that creature!" Arianna shouted, pointing her finger at the Elfswordsman. Yugi watched in horror as from the staff, a huge storm of snow and hail came forth, freezing his creature in place, then shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

"My Sowrdsman!" Yugi gasped. Arianna laughed.

"Remember Yugi, you're in a whole new playing feild now. We're in a world where anything and everything can happen. You see, this Realm of Shadows, is in my mind!" Yami stared in surprise.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Nitari laughed.

"Why, I'm Arianna! Or at least, a part of her!" Yami narrowed his eyes.

                Hmm...this boy is quite interesting...Nitari thought. He reminds me of him... She stared at his eyes. Yes, it those eyes of his...But it couldn't be him. He's dead now... Yami pulled out another card and brought it down.

                "Now I'll use the Pheral Nymph, and I'll combine it with the Magical Horn of the Unicorn!" Yami exclaimed. From the feild, the creature appeared, yelling and thrashing around, its eyes wide with energy. "Now Pheral Imp, ATTACK!" With a screech, the creature launched it's electrical attack at the Season Nymph. Its blue eyes widened in surprise and screamed in agony as it was e;ectracuted, beofre bursting into a large flame and vanishing. Arianna covered his face from the attack, and stared at Yami.

                "My nymph!' she shouted. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at Yami, who was smiling.

                "I guess your nymph wasn't tough enough for my Imp Aria!" Nitari frowned at this statement.

                'Silence! You may have won that round, but I still have more powerful creatures Yugi!" She said, drawing her next card. "Now I call upon, the Shadow Panther!" Yami stared as this new creature arose. It was a huge panther, with fur as black as night, and its claws were glittreing deadly and dangerously. The creatures eyes were glowing red, and it rose its powerful head to the sky and released a loud and magnificent roar. Arianna grinned. "Hear that Yugi? That's the sound of my Shadow Panther's cry for battle. My panther is a rare card. Not many were made. Its defense power is incredable strong due to it's speed and agility! I doubt your Pheral Imp will stand a chance to it! especially when I add this Magic Card!" She slammed another one down. Upon the creature, blazing light formed around its shoulders, chest amd head. It was now wearing dazzling silver armor, edged with gold. Yami stared.

                "Helio's Armor..." he whispered. Nitari smiled.

                "Yes, it is..." she whispered. "Now my pet, destroy that Imp with your Shadow Claw Slash!' she shouted. The cat roared and rushed at the Imp, and slashed at it, cutting its throat. The creature screamed in pain, as it's pale blood began to stream from it. The panther came again, and with another slash, it silence the Imp, causing it to vnaish from the game. Yami's hands trembled in anger, his eyes hardening.

                I've seen this type of battling before, but where....Damn it! Why can't I remember I a thing!?

"You're move Yugi!" Yami looked at his cards, and was beginning to worry. His oppenant was strong, and cunning.

This going wellNitari thought, grinning.

What can I use? Her cards are powerful and rare, I can tell. Maybe...yes! This will do it!" he smiled, placing a another card, face down. Nitari grinned as she saw the spot shine.

"Are we getting worried Yugi?"

"Not at all. In fact, now I'll destroy your Shadow Panther with my Dark Magician!" Bringing the other card down, the magician appeared. Nitari watched, bting her lip.

Oh dear...

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yami shouted, pointing at the panther. The Magician raised it's hand, sending a powerful blast of power at the creature. It roared in surprise and pain, before dematerializing from the arena. Yami smiled, while looking down at his cards. Hang on sec...look here...I have two pieces to Exodia, well what do you know? Nitari frowned, before looking at her cards. Her eyes lightened up as she drew out three cards, and placed them out onto the feild. One remained face down.

I need to get definsive. He's much harder than I thought. Then, she placed the other two. From her square, appeared a human fifure, causing to Yami to stare in shock. It was a woman. And she looked like the Dark Magician. She wore knee-high heeled boots that were violet and had the same pattern as the Magician's. Over her dress, that had slits on both sides, she wore chest armor, that was also the same. Her hands were covered with violet gloves with the eye in blue/green color. Her dark purple hair was plaite dinto a long braid, that floated in tha air, partially wrapping itself around the woman. On her forehead was a purple tiara, and in the center was a aqua green gem, glittering brightly. But what made the two look so alike were the eyes. yes, their eyes were the same. In the woman's hand was a staff, very similiar to the Magician's as well.

"How do you like her Yugi?"

"I've never seen her before! She looks like..."

"The Dark Magician? I know. She's his sister. Her name is the Dark Sorceress, and has the exact same defense and attack power as her twin brother."

"Then why sue her, when they'll cancel out each toher?"

"Because it depends on which Magic Card you use Yugi, which Magic Card you use...And I'm going to use, the book of spells!" She said, placing ther third and final card down. In front of the Sorceress, a green, leather bond book appeared with a red bookmark hanging from it. The woman, closed her eyes, and began to chant. The Magician stared in shock, and watched in horror. Her staff began to glow as she continued to chant. A strong wind came, blowing her braid around wildly, and her dress was flapping. She opened her eyes, now glowing red, and she raised her staff and pointed it at her brother. From it came a huge beam of light, and shot right at the magician. But, something happened. Instead of striking the Magician, as it should ahve, it seemed to have hit a barrier, and bounced right back. But the woman was ready. Infront of the Sorceress, a black vortex appeared, swallwoing the attack. Nitari and Yami grinned at each toher.

"I used the Relfecting Barrage in order to bouce your attack right back at you."  
                "And I used the Black Hole, which swallowed the attack, becasue I could sense your fear and worry. I knew you were going to try something like that." They eyed each toher for a moment, and silence fell, the two creatures were still standing. 

He is a worthy opponent. An he's just as powerful as...Nitari thought.

Arianna is a strong and clever dueler. I know she's the enemy, for now, but why Why do I feel as though as I know her? And why do I feel, attracted to her? Yami! Stop thinking such nonsense! He thought angrily, shaking his head. Worry about your forgotten memories later. It's time to duel! Quyietly, he placed another card down, putting his Magician in defense mode.

"I call upon Gaia, the Dark Knight!" he shouted, and the knight appeared, his stead snorting and pawing the ground. Nitari simply smiled, and placed another card down.

"And I'll just use this simple Magic Card!" she said, placing it down. From the Sorceress's hands, the staff vanished, replacing it with a bow and a on her back a quiver filled with arrows. The arrow was black, and golden tipped. "The Arrows of Light!" she shouted. But Yami wasn't fazed by this.

"Don't forget Aria, my Reflecting Barrage is still affect," he reminded her, waving his finger. Nitari satred in surprise, as the arrow was released, but bounced back, striking her creature in the heart. the woman's eyes widened and let out a scream, it's hand clutching the arrow. Blood seeped out, covering her hand. 

"Damn you Yugi, damn you!" Nitari shouted, her anger was now begining to rise. The Dark Sorceress had vanished. Yami just smiled.

Not so cocky now, are we Arianna?" he thought, drawaing another card. Yet another piece to Exodia. Just two more to go...just two more... He looked down at his life poitns. only a thousand left...I'm tied with her. I just hope I can pull Exodia again, one last time... He looked up. "Hey, Aria, what happens if I loose?" Nitari looked up, surprised.

"Why, you loose. And you forget that this all happened. I can't let everyone I battle in this world know that it does. especially about my Millenium Item." Yami stared, as she pointed to the pendant.

"Arew you saying..."

"Yes, that it the source of my power. Now, shut up! I'm trying to think! I'm going to beat you Yugi, god damnit I will." Yami watched as she looked hard at her cards, and narrowed his eyes.

HAHAHAHA! Yet another cliff hanger! I am true evil! HAHAHAHA! Like how it so far? Quite a few kept on asking me to start the duel. And what would happen when Yami and Nitari first met. Well, what do you think? I told you it won't a walk in the park. Yami barely remember's his past, and Nitari belives that Yugioh is still dead. Confusing, huh? Well, it'll become more clear in the next chapter. Ta-ta! And, by the way, READ MY OTHER WORK TOO! So far, this is my most popular fic, but I want my other stories to be read too! WWWAAAAHHHHH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THEM! Thank you! 0;)    (Angel emotican) -LadySaturn


	9. Fates, Goddesses, and Exodia (Chapter Se...

Okay peoples, here's the second part of the duel. And I'm sorry about my spelling. I refuse to spend time using Spell checker.Enjoy! 

Chapter Seven: Fates, Goddesses, and Exodia 

                Damn him! The bastard is actually beating me! Nitari thought angrily, searching her cards. I need a good draw! she thought, and pulled out another card from her deck. Yami watched her lips curl into a sneer.

                "Well Yugi, your Reflection Barrage is no longer useful. Can your magician fight against fate itself?" she asked. Yami looked at her, puzzled by this riddle. "Go, Fates!" She screamed, throwing down three cards onto the field. From the field, three figures appeared, and Yami took a step back in surprise. They were three women. The first one had short blue hair, and wore a simple robe, that was red, silver, and white, and the edges were embroided with a gold pattern. In her hand was a ball of golden thread. Next to her was another woman, her long silver hair fell to the ground, touching it. Her robes were pale blue, violet and gold, with white fringe along the sleeves. Beside her was a weaving loom. The final one had incredibly long black, covering the ground below her. Her robes were all black, and was embroider with even darker black thread.  In her hands were a pair of silver and old shears. But there was one thing that all three shared in common. Their eyes. All three pairs were black bottomless pool. And, they were chanting quietly. Nitari also quietly slipped another card, face down.

                "What the…" Nitari laughed at his surprise.

                "Surprised Yugi? My three Fates here are the rarest ones that I have. These are the only ones in the world! The first one is Lachesis. She will measure your Dark Magicians Thread of Life. She will measure how long he lives! Beside her is Clotho, the Weaver, who will weave the thread of his life." Yami stared in horror. 

                "Then, that must mean…"

                "Yes. And finally, Atropos, who bares the Shears which will end the Dark Magician's life! But don't worry little Yugi, this will take a total of three turns. You are more than welcome to try and attack my three sisters." Yami glared at her, and looked down at his hand. Finding nothing, he looked back at his Magician, who was now emotionless.

                Damn it! What am I going to do? Lachesis is already measuring the thread… The first woman was gracefully unraveling the ball of golden thread, while watching the Magcian. After a moment, Yami made his move.

                "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" he shouted. The creature was about to unleash his attack, but wa suddenly frozen. Literally. "What the hell?!"

                "Didn't you know Yugi? Whenever you attack, it would automatically activate my Trap Card, the Ice Storm!"

                "Shit…" he said, clenching his fists.

                "My turn! Now Clotho, weave his life!" Clotho, continuing to mutter the chant, she took the thread from her sister, placing it into the loom, and began to weave it together. Yami watched this, loosing hope in winning the round. The young Pharaoh decided to make his last turn, by picking another card, and made no attack. Looking down at his hand, he realized something. 

                I have four pieces to Exodia! I just need one more, and look, I have…

                "You wasted your move Yugi! Now, Artopos, finish it off! Cut the Magicians thread!" she screamed. Atropos delicately took it from Clothos, and eith a swift snip, cut it in the middle. Yami watched the Dark Magician scream in pain horror, but his death was quick. Yami closed his eyes in anger.

                If I don't get Exodia, I'm going to loose! Then, something hit him. Wait a sec…with this card, I can… Yami sudden;y began to laugh. Nitari stared at him, confused.

                "What the hell are you laughing about?"

                "Your fates may be strong, but you forgotten one thing. You used something that was more powerful than them earlier. And now, I'm going to use it against you!" Nitari stared in shock.

                "No! There is no way!"

                "Oh yes there is! I use Reborn, the Monster! And I'll use, the Dark Sorceress!"

                "Damn you!" Nitari screamed at him. From the playing field, the Sorceress returned again, ready to fight.

                "Now Dark Sorceress, attack with Black Magic!" he shouted. The woman raised her staff, pointing at the fates, and fired, destroying Atropos. The other two stared in shock, and vanished as well. "You can't use just two Arianna. Without won, you loose all three!" Nitari watched as her score dropped drastically, and stopped at 300. 

                God damnit! What am I going to do! He destroyed my Fates! He knew how to too! Fuck! Angrily, she looked at her hand. She gasped at them. My god…I can't believe it! Yes! This will work! Yes! Prepare to loose Yugi! she thought bitterly. First, she picked up a card and placed it on the field. The field shimmered, but it did nothing. Then, she picked six more cards from her deck.

                "What are you doing? You can hold no more than five cards in your hand?" Yami shouted. Nitari ignored him, her eyes widening with excitement with each card. Looking up, her eyes were wide with energy and insane.

                "You thought you could win by using my own card against me, well think again Yugi! Think again! Now it's time to face my most powerful hand!" She placed her ten cards down upon the field, and ten squares were suddenly filled qith black mist, which rose, forming ten figures. Yami watched in horror as this happened. Nine out of the ten figures were women. All dressed in flowing robes, all different colors. Glowing on their foreheads, were symbols. "Say hello to the Nine Goddesses of Space!" Yami watched, as they appeared, each one different. The first one, Mercury, had short curled blue hair and deep violet eyes. Her robes were dark blue, and trimmed with gold. White pearls bedecked her hair, and her earrings were of her planet. The other also wore earrings of their planets, and pearls in their hair. But Venus had long and curly golden blonde hair, and orange-yellow eyes. Her robes were a bit more revealing, and were gold, and tirmmed with white. Earth had waist length brown hair, green eyes and her robes were blue and green, edged with black. Beside her was Mars, her crimson robes were trimmed with black, her ruby red hair was plaited in a long braid, touching the ground, and her eyes were narrowed and black. The tallest one, Jupiter, had robes of emerald green and gold, her white hair was pulled into a loose pony-tail. The second tallest one, Saturn, had deep violet eyes and short black hair that was pulled up into twin buns, and her robes were silver and purple. Neptune, beside her, had aqua green robes, and matching hair, that was in a French braid and that fell to the middle of her back. Uranus had midnight blue robes trimmed with gray, and gray hair, that was cut just below her ears. The final one, Pluto, wore black robes, edged with silver, and her silver hair hung lossly, touching the ground. Yami stared at the nine, suddenly very worried.

                "And that's not all! I added the Ancient's Staff, letting the nine harness their powers into one great attack!"

                "No!" Yami whispered in shock. Nitari smiled insanely, while her nine goddesses began to chant their spell. The staff appeared. It was long and thin, the handle was white. It was edged with gold, and at the very top, was a spinning orb, that was violet-blue. As they women chanted, the faster is spun. 

                "Now my goddesses, ATTACK!" Opening their eyes, they were glowing. Holding out their hands in front of them, their power shot right into the staff, which lifted itself up, pointed at the Sorceress, and fired. Yami was almost blasted back by the tremendous power. The Dark Sorceress screamed in horror, as she discintergrated. When Yami lifted his head, a tiny bit of blood trickled down the side of his mouth. He had accidently bitten his tongue. He growled in anger, as his card vanished. Nitari just stood their, laughing. "Now how are you going to defeat me Yugi? There is no card that can defeat my goddesses! You cannot win Yugi! I have won this battle!" Yami looked down at his points. 50. 

                Crap… He looked at his deck, and then at his hand. Just one more, one more, and I'll win this duel. Closing his eyes, and he wished for the card, and with a steady hand, picked up another card. Looking down upon it. He grinned and began to laugh.

                "I know it will be difficult for you to except loosing Arianna."

                "What? What the hell are you talking about Yugi?"

                "Just what I mean. Your Goddesses are very powerful. The second most powerful crads in the whole game. But there is still one card, that can end it all." Nitari was puzzled for a moment, but then, it her.

                "No! No way! There is no way! Not Exodia!' she screamed. Yami nodded, grinning. He aligned the five cards down upon the field. The two wtahced as from the Glowing symbol appeared in the air, the forbidden appeared. Exodia stepped out, chains still bound to his arms and legs. 

                "Now Exodia, OBLIDERATE!" Yami shouted at the top his longs.

                "NOOO!" Nitari screamed. But it was true. Exidoa launched the giant energy blast, destroying them all. The Nine Goddesses screamed in pain, and Nitari felt the pressure, and was blasted back. When the mist cleared, the eild had vanished. All that was left was Yami and Nitari, and their cards. Nitari's cards were scattered around her. She was on the ground, staring at it.

                "Impossible," she whispered. "No…no one has ever defeated me…ever…only one soul has…" She looked up, and saw Yugi walking to her. "Only one person was strong enough and powerful enough to defeat me…" Yami looked down upon her. Tears were falling down her face, confused and surprised. Yami just looked at her.

                Who is this girl? Why can't I remember anything? Why only in my dreams can I rememeber

                "Only one has…" she whispered, slowly looking up. Yami knelt down, and looked into her eyes. They stared, in wonder.

                Only one…

                She is…

                "Nitari…"

                "Yugioh…"

So, what do you all think? See, I finally did the duel AND had them meet! HAHAHA! And it still ended on a cliffhanger! I am so good! And so evil! Hahahaha! Give me some feedback. And e-mail me some ideas for future chapters. I'm starting to draw a blank on ideas….^_^;;; -LadySaturn


	10. After 5,000 Years Apart... (Chapter Eigh...

Chapter Eight: After 5,000 Years Apart...

The two just stared at each other, tears were rolling down Nitari's cheeks. Around them, it began to change. The living room was now slowly appearing, and the mist was vanishing. Time had past, and sun was beginning to set. The duel was a long one, it seemed. The Millenium Puzzle and Millenium case were glowing.

\\ Yami, what's going on? Who won?\\

\\ Nitari, are you alright?\\ But the two didn't answer. They just continued to stare. Then, jerkily, Yami raised his hand and gently brushed Nitari's tears away. Suddenly, Nitari threw her arms around the king and sobbed into his chest.

"Oh Yugioh!" she sobbed. "I...I thought I had lost you! forever..." Yami, his emotions mixed between surprise and love, patted her head awekwardly, but held her close.  Tears spalshed onto his clothes, leaving damp splotches, but he didn't care. Nitari lifted her head, her eyes red. Gently,  she wipped away the blood on his mouth her hand. Suddenly, he took her hand. Nitari looked up into his red eyes. Their hads slowly moved closer to each toher. Their lips were just centimeters from each other. Nitari closed her eyes, and so did Yami. Just as their lips touched, their pendants glowed, and Arianna and Yugi sperated from the two. The two kids stood there, staring and confused at the other two.

"Huh? Did we miss something here?" Yugi asked. Yami and Nitari looked up, and blushed. Arianna though, was grinning.

"So, this is the infamous pharaoh you've told me about, huh Nit?" the young woman nodded and stood up. Yami did aswell. Arianna walked over to him and put out her hand. "Hey there! My name is Arianna. We haven''t really met, but Nitari has told me much about you!" Yami stared at her hand. Yugi sweatdropped.

"You're supossed to shake her hand, Yami." Unfamiliar with this custom, Yami did so, and Arianna smiled. Yugi looked at Nitari.

"Yami was right, you are very beautiful!' he said, his eyes twinkling. Nitari blushed at this. 

"I'm afraid though, Nitari, I don't remember much," Yami whispered. His queen looked at him, tenderness in her eyes. She gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"I believe that would be for the best, tenshi. There is no need for you to remember what happened. It would hurt you too much." Arianna and Yugi exchanged confused glances. Arinna quietly sent Yugi a message telepathicly.

Okay, hang on sec...Now what? Those two are in love with each other... Yugi sweatdropped.

"Oh dear...we do have a problem there!" But then, he just realized that Arianna had just spoke to him in her mind. "Okay, what a sec! You said you would explain who you were!" Arianna and Nitari exchanged nervous looks.

"Yes, I do, don't I?" Arianna whispered. Sighing heavily, she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. "Well, I guess I should start from the very beginning."

Sorry that was so short! Well, two chapters in one day! That's pretty cool! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! I swear! Now the story is starting to get interesting, isn't it? -LadySaturn


	11. The Story of the Fallen Angel (Chapter N...

Hey everyone, how are you! I just wanna say this: I was really touched by everyone's concern about Yami and Nitari meeting again, and about how sad my prologue was. THANK YOU ALL! Especially Zidane Lover16 and B-chan, who are ALWAYS reviewing every new chapter! And if someone else is, and I forgot to mention your name, I'm sorry! Thank you to you too! I love you all! (Figurativily speaking.) ^_^ Chapter Nine: The Story of the Fallen Angel 

"I guess, it all started when I was little kid, you know, when I was about two or three," Arianna began. Nitari sat down next her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, and nodded. 

"I was telling the truth, that my parents were archeologists. They would travel all over the world, finding hidden and great treasures of the past. Most of the time, I stayed home with a friend of my mom's. But sometimes, they would take me along with them.

"One time, the three of us went to Egypt. My parents had a dig going on there, and wanted to be there for the starting of it. Well, We stayed in Egypt for about a year. It was during that year that I met Nitari." Arianna looked at her friend, who was smiling at her.

"Yes, you were quite the innocent one. I remember almost perfectly the day we met," Nitari spoke softly. Arianna grinned. Turning to the two boys, Nitari explained. "It happened during a blazing hot day. I was in my chamber, in the Millennium case, resting. The day was perfect, for it was cool in my soul chamber. Well, I was quite startled to find myself being shaken and tossed up and down. Outside my chamber, I heard the sound of giggles and laughter. I sensed a strange aura from there, and was determined to find out who was disturbing my slumber!" Arianna laughed out loud.

"I remember! The looks on your face, made me laugh even more!"

"I was surprised to see that you weren't afraid me too!"

"Well, I happened to find the case on a table with other artifacts. I grabbed the nearest item and pulled it down. Then, I toddled away and hide in the shade of one of the tents and began to play around with it." Yami laughed.

"Yes, I do know how that feels, to be tossed around!" yugi looked at his counter part, sweatdropping.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Yami and Nitari just laughed.

"Go on," Yami spoke.

"Well, I was being a sweet, cute innocent..." Nitari snorted. "Okay, maybe not that innocent, but still...The case began to glow, and from it came Nitari faded image of herself anyways."

"I was not strong enough to project myself fully."

"She looked down at me, her eyes were like hard blue crystals and said 'Child, what are you doing to that case?'. Now, I just looked up, and I swear to god, I said this: 'Hello lady! You are purtty!'." Nitari rolled her eyes at this.

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well, to make a long story short, we became attach to one another. When my mum found me with the item. Scooping me up, she took the item from me and gave me the old 'Little lady' talk. And of course, being three, I did the only thing a three year old girl could do at that time: Cry and bawl until I got the damn thing back!"

"And she did, mind you. She sure does have a one good pair of lungs." 

After shooting a dirty looked at the woman, she said, "My mum was able to get permission to give it to me. To my delight, I finally had a playmate and a friend. Now, another year had gone by, and my parents decided to take me home. Little did we know, that was our last trip together, ever." Yugi saw something in her eye twinkle: a tear. " We had just arrived home, from the trip. I was sitting on a bench, with my little suitcase and the Millennium Case hanging on a cord around my neck, while my mum and dad went to get there belongings. That's when I heard a gun fire, followed by a scream. Then four more rapid shots. there was panic in the building. And I...I was just sitting there...staring..." The tear escaped from her eye, and rolled down her cheek. Nitari placed an arm around her friend's shoulder and gave her a hug. "I didn't really know what was going on. Everyone was screaming and shouting, and even more gunshots."

"I didn't what was going on either. I had never heard of the sound of a gun being fired, let alone what it was. Scared for the child's safety, I came into reality, and grabbed her, and dashed off. No one stopped me. but the direction I went in was not the best one." tears began to stream down Arianna's face. "I didn't know who the strange people were, but I could recognize two out of the five fallen bodies."

"My mum and dad..." Arianna whispered, before breaking into sobs. Yugi and Yami exchanged saddened looks.

"Later, I had understood and found out that three men were hired to assassinate her parents," Nitari explained softly, holding her sobbing friend. She looked up at the two, her eyes had softened. "They had been hired to kill them, to get certain artifacts the Tansky's have brought back with them."

"Did...did they get them?" yugi asked quietly. Nitari shook her head.

"Yes...and no. You see, the man who hired them had possessed one of those items already, and wanted the other seven. The artifacts where the Eight Millennium items..." Yami's eyes widened.

"Millennium Items...why does that sound so familiar?"

"Because, my dear, you were the one who created them in the first place." 

"What?!"

"Yes. After you had banished the Shadow Games, five thousand years ago, you were able to lock away the power and magic away in seven mystical items. Unfortunately though, you had also locked me away as well..." Yami stared at this comment. 

"But, why? How? I would never do that to you!" Nitari shook her head sadly.

"You didn't do it voluntarily. It was the work of your Priest and Royal Advisor, Kinoshi..." His eyes narrowed, determined to remember this.

"That name does ring a bell..."

"I'm sorry to change the subject, but, who was the person who sent..." Arianna mumbled something, but her sobs blocked it.

"Huh?"

"Maximillion Pegasus," she said, stiffling a sob. "He...he already had one out the seven. I don't know how, but he did." Then, she broke into another sob, and Nitari comforted her, patting her head.

"Well, the two of us fled from scene, and were never found. Of course the police searched for Arian, but they never found her," The Queen explained, using her own ersonal name for the girl. "She was found by a group of orphans, who I came to trust, from my chamber. Later, I learned to come out form my prison, but through Arian. This helped us grow more attached, without many people noticing."

"But I still called you Lady..."Arianna said, giving a small laugh, lifting her head. Her bright blue eyes were swollen red from crying.

"Yes, and you still do that too, to piss me off."

"That's right Nit."

"And that name too. Damn you." the group of four broke into laughter. Then, something struck the boy.

"Hey Arianna, then how do you explain about reading my mind?" Yugi asked. Arianna gave a lop-sided grin.

"I'm telepathic and telekinetic. I can not only read people's mind and even talk to them in their minds, I can cause objects to move and stuff like that."

"But..."

"I seriously don't know how. But that's how I was able to get the Millenium Case. I was waaaayyyy to short to reach the table top."

"But, anyways, I lived with a group of orphans for about eight, nine years. That's how I learned about Dueling Monsters."

"Yes, and thanks to me..."

"I got unbeatable cards and a never ending winning streak...I know, I know...well, until now!" Arianna pointed out. Nitari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"How was I supposed to know we were dueling the pharaoh! So sue me!"Yami and Yugi laughed, while the two girls frowned at them. "Can it."

"Well, anyways...before I was rudely interrupted! I turned out ot be one of the three only girls. The oldest, Jennifer, she took care of me. She was like a second mother to me. And her boyfriend, Alan, was more of a big brother slash dad. The other girl, was a two years older me. her name was iris, and was my sister to me. She was always patient and gentle to me, sticking up for me whnever the others were being a bunch of asses."

"What happened from there?"

"Well, as time passed, I left them, and went on my won. I survived by doing small jobs for strangers, you know, doing a day of shopping, getting a taxi, that stuff. Also, I made bets on Duel Monster Games. I would always challange a vict- I mean, challenger, and duel. And of course, we would lay some money on the table, winner takes all. And guess who the winner was, every single time?" Yugi grinned at this. "And, here I am now. So, that's my life in a nutshell. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Well...." Yugi started to say. Arianna just rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Yugi, who laughed and threw it back. Yami and Nitari exchanged amused looks and slowly vanished, merging with their partners. It was now a full fleged, all out, pillow war.

Well, there you go. That's a Arianna's life in a nutshell, as she said before. I'll tell Nitari's story later in the story. The next chapter will take place AFTER Yugi's duel with Pegasus in the Shadow Realm. he-he...things should begin to get more interesting. 

**Arianna:** I better be able to kick Pegasus' butt soon. He's gonna get it!

**LS:** Calm down Aria! Just wait!

**Yugi:** She may not be the only one who you need to restrain...

**LS:** Who else?

**Nitari:** LADY SATURN! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!

**LS:** 0.o???

**Nitari:** ::shakes a piece of paper in her face:: LOOK AT THIS! 

**LS:** ::reads it:: ) 0.0 Where did you find that! Those are my plans for future chapters!

**Nitari:** Why the hell do you have Peg-

**LS:** ::slaps hand over her mouth:: DON'T! You'll spoil my story! 

**Nitari:** ::pulls LS's hand off:: ::mumbles something and walks away::

**LS:** ^_^;;; I think I should call my insurance agent and write my will soon...

**Yugi&Yami:** ::nodds::


	12. Authoress' Note

Authoress' Notes

Hello everyone, Lady Saturn here! Now, I hope you are all enjoying my little fic! I need to explain a couple of things though. First off, I would like you all to meet my little assistent/friend! ::points to a little ball of brown fur on her head. The creature opens it's tiny eyes, showing that there are dark black and glittering with energy, and for some strange reason, it is wearing little red shoes:: Meet IcaacyMcbobilrsmol! Also known as Incredably Cute, Adorable, And Cuddly Yet Mentally Challenged Ball of Brown Fur In Little Red Shoes Made Of Leather! Or Ikky for short! Washu, the greatest scientist in the whole Universe!, created him for me! Say hi Ikky!

**Ikky:** ::giggles::

Ya, um, he doesn't know how to speak our tongue. He only laughs, giggles, growls, and screams. That's about it.

**Arianna:** IcaacyMcbobirsomifishitztil?

No! IcaacyMcbobfilrsmol!

**Arianna:** *_*? 

I speak many strange things.

**Arianna:** You got that right...

**Yugi:** Why is he mentally challenged? [1]

I'll show you. Ikky! Go to Yugi! Come on boy! You can do it!

**Ikky:** ::looks around, spots a lmp, laughs. He jumps onto it and hugs the lamp::

See what I mean?

**Yugi&Arianna**: o.o

Alright then, moving along...A few things. One, I know the Elf Swordsman is the Celtic Guardian. [2] I'm sorry, I'll change that! 

**Yami:** You baka! Do I need to teach you the monsters again?

NO! really! That's okay!

**Nitari:** ::whacks Yami over the head:: Stop being such a baka Yugioh!

Now, I know you all are waiting for chapter ten...

**Yami, Yugi, Nitari & Arianna:** HAI!

::Sweatdrops:: Okay! Geeze! Well, it probably won't be up until Friday or Saturday. I'm banned from the tele Monday through Thursday, I need to watch a couple of episodes to get them done.

**Group:** Tele?

Yes, tele! Blame Kay-chan! She's been talking to me about British shows! And has been quoting from them! Plus, it's fun to say! Tele tele tele! ~_^

**Yugi:** Have you been drinking Pepsi and or Mountain Dew again? [3]

^_^ Hai!

**Yugi:** Somebody hide it, now.

0.o NOT MY SODA! NOOOOOOOO! ::runs out of the room to protect soda::

**Nitari:** ::pulls out wooden mallet:: Okay, where is that straight-jacket? I haven't seen it!

::Alexa sticks her head into the room:: Third hallway on the right, first door! It's all nice and clean for her!

**Nitari:** Thanks Alexa!

**Alexa:** ~_^ No problem! I can't whomp her 'cause she's the one who writes my pay checks! [4]

**Nitari:** No prob. Ohhh Saturn! ::walks out the room, mallet in hand::

**Arianna & yugi:** ^_^;;; Uh-oh...

**Ikky:** ::still hugging the lamp:: 

**Yami:** ::looking at Ikky:: Strange creature...

I'm back! ::holding a 2-Liter bottle of Pepsi:: Haha! Pepsi! ::takes a gulp:: Now, another thing, the plot of the story is going to be confusing. I'm going to be introducing two more of my characters. They both will be a signifigant part in the fic.

**Arianna:** And I know one!

**Nitari:** ::returns:: And the other one can go to-

Okay Nitari! That's enough! I listened to you bitch about the guy for an hour already!

**Nitari:** Oh, that was only the beginning!

0.o?

**Yami:** Don't start Nitari.

**Nitari:** WHAT?! That guy is a bastard!

**Ikky:** ::jumps onto Nitari and hugs her::

**Nitari:** GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE FURBALL! :: pulls Ikky off her and throws it at Yugi::

**Yugi:** AHHH! ::ducks::

**Ikky:** ::slams right into wall, but bounces back:: ::giggling::

**Arianna:** ::slides to the right, where the creature smacks face-first into the wall and slides down it, groaning::

He-he! I sort modeled him after BEBO from Powerpuff Girls...

**Arianna:** That thing?!

::nods::

**Group:** Uh-oh...

Don't worry! Nothing like that is gonna happen! Trust me! [5]Look! I really need to get on with this thing! Now! People! I have decided to do a little contest!

**Nitari:** What kind of a contest?

Well, whoever wins, will not only get to be in one chapter of the fic, but they get to help me review and stuff on my story! 

**Yami:** No more insane bakas!

Stop calling me a baka! I already get enough of that from Heero and Wufei god damnit!

**Yugi:** Don't get her started Yami...she has Pepsi...

^_^ ::takes another gulp of it:: Now, what you are going to have to do is, e-mail me not only why you want to win, but you must say WHO you are going to annoy throughout the entire time! I'll help you annoy them! And they can be any character from any show! I'll drag their sorry cracus in and piss them off!

**Group:** OH dear lord...

**Ikky:** ::still on the ground::

Haha! But there is ONE little requirement! You have to at least review ONE of my fics! 

**Nitari:** Like that's gonna narrow that down the list...

Hey! Cool it! I will also pick two other people,w ho didn't quite win first, and have them help me and my new friend piss of someone for one chapter review!

**Yami:** Oy-vey! @.@

Hai, and the dead line will be December 28th , 2001. So that give sme all weekend to pick who wins and plan out the chapter! Contestants could also add a description of theirselves, so that I can even, possible, draw the winner! And this is open to all ages! I will continue to update this thing, in my fic, since so many people visit this visit this instead of my Directory page! MEAN PEOPLES! .

**Arianna: **::tries to take away the Pepsi::

NO! MINE! MINE! ALL MINE! ::hugs the Pepsi, wide eyed:: You have touched the sacred bottle of Caffinee! You should be cursed!

**Arianna:** ::rolls eyes:: Right LS...

::grins evily:: Should I then tell who your ::cough:: boyfirend is gonna be? Now? Infront of everyone?

**Arianna:** 0.0 No! You wouldn't!

I would.

**Arianna:** OKAY! OKAY! Forgive me or mighty Priestess of Saturn and all Sugary and Caffinated Things of Life![6]

::smiling:: That'll do! ::looks at Ikky:: Oh boy...Poor Ikky...

**Group:** ::rolls their eyes and groans::

Hey! Be nice to ikky!

**Ikky:** ::wakes up, grins, and latches himself to Saturn's leg::

0.o' Get off...off now...Get off! ::hakes her leg:: LEGGO!

**Ikky:** ::clings to her even mroe:: ::giggling::

GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CREATURE!

**Ikky:** ::looks up and hisses, showing his fangs::

0.o Nevermind...stay on as long as you want lil' guy...

**Ikky:** ::smiling and snuggles against her leg::

Where's Washu? She made him, and every single thing she makes has a power switch. Even organic ones... ::walks away::

**Yugi:** well...uh...enter the contest everyone! And enjoy the fic!

Y**ami: **Right...I fear what the baka is gonna write next!

DON'T CALL ME A BAKA!

**Yami: **0.o''''

*********

 [1] I use that term lossly and un-stereotipicly. What happened to Ikky doesn't mean that all people who are mentally challnge do that. I use that term loosly and without any real true meaning.

[2] At first, I think, he was called the Elf Swodrsman. but now his name is the Celtic Guardian. I didn't find that out until AFTER I wrote the Dueling Part of the fic.

[3] Pepsi/Mountain Dew are my favorite sodas! And whenever I drink them, I go crazy! Ask any of my reality friends, they'll tell you the samething!

[4] My other name is Saturn no miko, which means 'Priestess of Saturn". I just added Sugary and Caffinated Things to it for kicks!

[5] There's a Powerpuff Girl episode where the Professor creates a pet for the girls. He ends up going insanly hungry and ended up eating all townsville, before blowwing up into millions of little BEBOs! hehe! They are soooo cute!

[6] Alexa is one of my OC, from a DBZ fic I'm writing in my spare time. She helps me, along with two other OCs, take care of my anime kitties and website. It isn't up yet though. I hope soon! ^_^


	13. Demon and Ghost (Chapter Ten)

Howdy folks! I know its been a while, but I finally got chapter ten up! So stop yelling at me! Geeze! And we need more contestants for the contests! If your interested, read 'Authress' Note'. Now, go forth and read Chapter ten!

Chapter Ten: Demon and Ghost

"Thank you," Arianna said, giving the man some money and taking the pizza box. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. She set it down and pulled out two plates out from the cabinet, "Yugi! The pizza's here!" she called out. No reply. Shaking her head, she sighed.  She left the kitchen, walked down the hallway, and knocked on his door. "Yugi, come on! You can't stay in there forever!" Still no reply. Damn you Pegasus! she thought bitterly. Grasping the doorknob, Arianna opened the door and peeked inside. Yugi was sitting on his bed, his cards scattered around him. Sorrowfully, he picked up a card, looked at it, put it down, and would pick up another one. "Yugi..." Arianna whispered. He didn't look up, he just continued to look at his cards. Arianna crossed the floor and sat down beside him.

"It's all my fault," Yugi whispered miserably.

"No it isn't Yugi."

"I lost to Pegasus, and now he has my grandpa."

"Don't blame yourself Yugi, it isn't your fault!" Finally, the boy looked up and met her eyes. "Look yugi, don't let that bastard pull you apart like this! Look what he did to me i past, and I'm still alive and kicking, ready to kick his ass!" Yugi made no smile.

"It's my fault..." Arianna groaned and shook her head.

"Stop doing this to yourself Yugi! So you lost a duel, you'll get your grandfather back! I promise."

"My fault..." Suddenly, Yugi felt her smack him. Yugi gently placed a hand where Arianna had slapped him. He looked up, surprised. Her eyes were severe and harsh now.

"Yugi, I'm not going to let you beat yourself up like this! This isn't like you! You're gonna go find Pegasus, and get your Grandpa back, and I'm gonna help you!" There was a moment of silence, before Yugi smiled a small smile. Arianna's expression softened. "Look, do you at least want some pizza? If we don't hurry, its gonna get cold."

"That's okay Aria, I'm not that hungry."

"You sure?"

"Ya."

"All right then. But if I catch you beating yourself up, I'l give you something to be upset about, got it?" she said, with a wink. Yugi smiled and nodded. He watched her get up and leave, her red hair waving behind her. Slowly, Yami appeared beside him.

"We'll get your Grandfather back Yugi, I promise."

"You know Yami, ever since you found out that Nitari was back, you've softened up quite a bit." Yami stared at him, surprised. Yugi just laughed.

***

"Mr. Pegasus..."

"Not now, I'm busy." Pegasus was sitting in the room, quietly sipping his drink. His eyes were closed, thinking deeply. "So now little Aria is back, huh? She's the key to the items, I know it. That stupid queen can't hide her from me, no matter what."

"But sir..."

"I said I'm busy!" Pegasus snapped. The man stepped back. "Did you sned out the invitations, Mikol?" The man nodded. "Excellent. Now that I have Kiaba's little brother, and him gone, it shouldn't be too long before everything falls into place." He began to laugh, and Mikol left. "Oh yes, one last final thing..." The Millenium Eye began to glow, and with a snap, a bright of beam light came out, leaving a large glowing form standing on the otherside of the room. The light faded, but the figure was in shadows.

"Whe-where am I?" the firgure spoke, searching its surroundings.

"Ahh, welcome. I have brought you from the Shadow Realm into the Real World. My name is Maximillion Pegasus." The figure looked up at him, who stood up and walked over to the window.

"Why did you bring me here? And how?" Pegasus gave a small laugh.

"There will be a time for questions to be answered. But first, tell me, why is the one thing you most desire?"

"What I crave?" the figure asked, astonished. Pegasus grinned.

"Yes."

"Nitari..."

"Nitari? The old Queen?"

"Yes, and she isn't old!" the figure snapped. Pegasus just smiled, still looking out the window.

"Very well then. What if I was able to give her to you?"

"You could? But how? She's attached to that pathetic Pharaoh..."

"Defeat Yugi Mouto in a duel, and she's all yours."

"What? How? Yugi Mouto? Why him?"

"Just defeat him in a duel, and everything will become clear."

"Why are you making a deal with a traitor?"

"Because, my friend," Pegasus spoke, finnaly facing the man, "You have something I want."

"What is that?"

"The location of all eight Millenium Items."

"You already have one, the Eye."

"Yes, but I need all eight. the one named Yugi Mouto holds the Millenium Puzzle..."

"Where the Pharaoh is locked up! Yes, I see...very well then. I accept your offer." Pegasus grinned.

"Excellent decision," he held out his hand, and the two shook. "Very good, Kinoshi."

                                                                *                *                *

Next night...

"Arianna?" Arianna turned her head to see a very surprised Yugi looking at her. She smiled.

                "Hey there Yugi."

                "You were invited to the tournament too?" She nodded. She looked over at Joey, who was trying to flirt with another girl contestant.

                "Ya. I got an invitation while after I left your room, a few minutes later..."

~*Flashback*~

_Arianna walked back into the kitchen, and looked out the window. The sun was slowly sinking. Sighing, she opened the pizza box and pulled out a silce. Biting into it, she stared into space. _Ding, dong_ The door bell rang. Curious, she placed the slice down and went to the front door. Opening it, she saw no one was there. But on the steps was a small white envelope. her name was scribbled on it. Pikcing it up, and she returned back inside. Opening it, there was a letter._

_Her eyes quickly skimmed it, narrowing with anger and fury. She crumpled the letter and threw it into the garbage._

_"Damn you Pegasus. You want me to take a part in your sick game? Fine, I will."_

~*Flashback End*~

                "I decided to come 'cause the one who wins gets to battle Pegasus, and I have a score to settle with him."

                "Just don't do anything rash or stupid," Yugi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at her friend, and smiled. She looked back over the railing and stared into the sea. The moonlight caught the two stars on her glove, and glittered.

                "Hey yugi! Arianna?! You're here too?" Joey had returned, with a small red mark on his cheek.

                "Ya, and it looks like you got bitch-slapped?" Arianna kidded. Joey growled at this, and Yugi laughed.

                "Ya, well..." 

                "Don't sweat it. Next time though, think beofre you speak. You never what a girl is gonna think."

                "Ya, I'll remember that next time," he glowered, rubbing the sore spot.

                "You two wanna go inside?" Yugi asked.

                "Sure, it's sorta chilly out here."

                "That's okay, you two go ahead. I wanna stay out here for a little while," Arianna spoke softly. 

                "Alright," Joey said, turning to leave. Yugi began to walk away, but turned to look back. He watched her look at the sea, her eyes softened and glittered like jewels. The sea wind gently tossed her red hair around, and she held hersle,f trying to warm herself up. She was wearing the outfit she had first worn when she met Yugi. For s split second, he saw her with white wings, but for a second. Smiling and shaking his head, Yugi walked back inside.

                "Oh boy...am I ready for this?" Arianna asked herself. She felt, beside her, a cold hand on her shoulder. She just closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh Christopher..." She looked up and saw a pair of ghostly grey eyes peering down at her. "I wish you were here..." The ghost smiled at her, not speaking a word. His thick brown hair wavered in the wind. The Millenium Case around her neck was glowing. "I miss you Chris..." The ghost just leaned over and planted a soft, cold kiss on her forehead. 

                Don't doubt yourself Arian he spoke, his lips not moving. Arianna just smiled and looked out to sea. The ghost simply vanished, and the case ceased to glow. Closing her eyes, she welcomed the wind. The wind blew aay the now forming tears, which began to drop into the sea below. Turning her back to the sea, her hand on her bag, she walked into the ship, into the world of light.

Hey, I know it took me a long time, but is was worth the time, huh? My sister had her friend over, and it was just plain chaos. I couldn't watch ANY of my tapes, and I had to tape episode ten. So, sorry! (I ended up watching the third Pokemon movie. The movies are okay, but I despise the game and show. :P) Soo...Arianna had a boyfriend, huh? Why is he a ghost? How did he die? Why did Pegasus bring Kinoshi back from the Shadow Realm? Why did Yugi see wings on Arianna?

Arianna: When will LS stop asking questions?

. Shut it girl.

Arianna: ^_^

Anyway, people, please enter my contest! It ends the 28th! 

Nitari: Who's the victum so far?

^_^ Well, I got one for Seto...

Yami: HAI!

But mostly for Yami bashing!

Yami: HOE!

::laughs:: It's funny listening to you yell in Japanese!

Yami: BAKA ONNA!

Okay, now that's not funny. ::Pulls out labtop:: Dare I write more?

Yami: No! Don't!

Hehe...so you DO fear s me! Ya!

Yugi: Poor Yami...

Next chapter, it's after the Duel with Weevil, Mai, and the freaky fish guy!

Mako: I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY!

Te-hee! ^_^ You are to me!

Mako: ::glares at her:: Baka...


	14. Strands of Emotions (Chapter Eleven)

Konichiwa! Things have changed in the fic. After adding Christopher into the fic, it just went a little crazy. So, this chapter is NOT what I said it was gonna be. It will begin to explain more about the relationship between Nitari and Yugioh, and more about Arianna's past. ^^ Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Strands of Emotions 

_She opened her bright crystal blue eyes and looked around. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly._

_"Mommy!" a small voice spoke. Nitari looked down at small pair of blue eyes, peering up at her. Nitari smiled._

_"What is it Adrian?"_

_"One of Isis priestess called for you! She wishes to speak with you personally!"_

_"Isis does? How strange?" Nitari thought, thinking. The little boy was smiling up at her from beneath his spiky red hair. "Adrian, why don't you go to Lera, and have her tell your father that I will be late for the meeting tonight," she spoke, her eyes staring off somewhere._

_"All right Mother!" the little prince ran out of the room, and vanished. Nitari, biting her lip, left the room quietly._

_The Queen walked up the stone steps into the temple. She was greeted by several silent priestesses, who were either praying or working in the temple. _

_"Queen Nitari…" a soft and gentle voice spoke. Nitari turned to see the goddess looking at her._

_"Goddess Isis…I am honored to be in your presence…" she whispered softly, bowing her head. The goddess smiled at the queen, and laid a hand on her shoulder._

_"Queen Nitari…you are one of the most innocent souls have I ever watched over. You have ruled over this kingdom with kindness, yet you were firm. You welcomed the Goddess of Dreams into your palace, despite she was from Greece. You were willing to feel Seth's rath for allowing another kind of god into Egypt. You have raised your son, Adrian, with love and discipline. He will grow up to be a fine pharaoh, if…"_

_"What is it Goddess." Isis looked in Nitari's worried eyes._

_"I have had a premonition, Queen Nitari, a terrible and horrible premonition. Your husband, Yugioh, is continuously being absorbed and obsessed with the Shadow Games, neglecting his duties as Pharaoh. The Shadow Realm is slowly consuming him, cuasing him to become colder and harsher with each passing moment. If this isn't stopped, Egypt will fall."_

_"What?" Nitari's eyes widened with surprise and fear._

_"Apollo himself has come to my temple, against his father's wishes, and has warned me of this as well. He has foretold the fall of this Kingdom. The Fates told him of the disasters to come."_

_"All because of the Shadow Realm?"_

_"Yes, but it can be stopped Queen Nitari, but only you can. You must find a way to stop this from happening! You must!"_

_"But, cannot you do anything Goddess Isis?" Isis shook her head sadly._

_"No, for I only have limited powers, and this is not part of them."_

_"What do you suggest for me to do?"_

_"I suggest that you give order for seven different talismans to be made, of pure gold. These seven talismans should be able to contain the Shadow realm, and it's monsters. That is the only way to stop this disaster from happening!" Nitari bowed, closing her eyes in sadness._

_"Yes, Isis, but what is-" But when she opened her eyes again and looked up, Isis was no longer standing in front of her. She was no longer in the temple either. She was back in her bedroom. Looking out the window, she saw that night had fallen. "What the…?" as she looked around. Then, she heard the door open and close quietly. Nitari whirled around to see black cloaked figure walked swiftly towards her. "Who are you?" she demanded. A pair of cold hands grabbed her shoulders as he pulled her close. Nitari struggled, trying to pull away, but couldn't. The figure was repeating a chant under his breath. Then, she felt the figure press his lips against hers, and she tried to pull away. The hood slipped and revealed who was kissing her._

_KINOSHI! the Queen screamed in her head. His eyes were blank green, filled with magic. Nitari suddenly felt herself grow weaker and weaker, as if her very soul was pulled away from her. Yu-yu-gioh…help me… Kinoshi pulled away form her, smiling evily._

"Now dear queen, you are no use to anyone now! Yugioh can't have you no longer…you belong to the Shadow Games he whispered dangerously. Nitari slumped to the ground, weak and sobbing. All around her, the room went black, beginning to fill with dark, cold mist.

"NOOOOOO!" Nitari screamed, sitting up in her bed. She looked around her soul room, sweat dripping down her face. The queen stared down at her sheets, eyes wide. "No…not these memories…please…no…" she whispered sadly, burying her face in her hands, sobbing.

***

Arianna opened her eyes, wide awake.

Nitari! What's wrong? She felt the queens sobs and her eyes lowered. Nitari… Around Arianna were several female contestants for the tournament. Quietly, she slipped out of her bunk and quietly snuck out of the room. Opening the door to the outside, cool sea breeze met her, causing her to shiver a little. Closing her eyes, the case glowed and Nitari appeared beside her. The queen was sobbing and slunk to the cold ground. Arianna knelt down and hugged the sorrowful queen.

"It haunts me child…my past…it's come back…to haunt me…" Nitari sobbed. Arianna felt a pang of guilt and held the woman even closer.

"It's going to be alright my friend, I promise…" But the queen just continued to sob. The sea wind blew, ruffling their hair. "You're not alone Nitari…you're not the only one who suffers from her past…" she whispered quietly, as silent unshed tears finally fell. "Chris…" 

_Arianna…I have never forgotten you_

"Nor have I Christopher…why did you have to die?" she whispered. The Millennium Case was glowing.

_I had to Aria-chan…if I didn't…_

"You didn't need to die though! I need you! I miss you!" she sobbed, her tears mixing with Nitari's.

_No Arianna, as much as I love, it didn't last. But there is someone waitng for you, but you just don't know that yet_

"Please don't go!" But the voice had vanished, making her cry even harder. "Christopher!" she sobbed hard, calling out his name. But the only answer she got was the wind and the crashing waves below them.

***

Yugi quietly walked outside, looking down at the sea below. His eyes were angered, yet saddened. He still felt his emotions to after Weevil threw Exodia overboard.

"Damn you Weevil, you're gonna get it," he muttered under his breath. Then, the sound of sobs reached his ears.

\\ What is it aibou?\\ Yami asked.

"I hear crying…" he spoke quietly, following the sound. As turned the corner, he saw two figures on the ground, crying. "Arianna?" he whispered rushing over to her. The other figure was Nitari, looking even worse.

"yugi?" Arianna whispered, looking up.

"What's wrong Aria-chan? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Yugi…" she whispered, shaking her head. Beside him, Yami Yugi slowly appeared, and knelt down beside Nitari, pulling her off of Arianna, gently. The queen threw her arms around the pharaoh, and sobbed into his shoulders.

"What is wrong koi?" Yami asked quietly. Nitari clutched his clothes in her fists, and cried.

"Oh tenshi, it haunts me…it haunts and devours my soul…" she sobbed. "The memories…they're stronger than ever…" Yami held his lover close, closing his eyes. Slowly, the two vanished, and reappeared in Yami's soul chamber.

"Nitari, don't worry, I am here," he whispered in her ear. This caused her to sob even harder.

"These stupid games! It started it all! Now look at what it has done to us! It separated us! Damn him! Damn Kinoshi!" she shouted, her eyes filled with angry tears.

"Kinoshi? The priest?"

"You remember him?"

"Vaguely," he replied.

"He was the one who betrayed you Pharoah! He's the reason why I was locked away into the Millennium Case!"

"Nani?!"

"Hai! He did this to us…he encouraged you into the games, influenced you to sentence The Goddess of Dreams,Lera, away angering her mother, Demeter; locking me away, tearing apart our lives…all because of him and his influence from Seth…" she sobbed.

"Oh Nitari…" he whispered, hugging her close.

"I-I couldn't save us Yami, I couldn't save us or Adrian…"

"Adrian?"

"Your son Yugioh, your only son!" His eyes widened.

"What happened to him?"

"Seth killed him! He fucking killed our only son! Isis tried to save him, but failed. But Anubis took his spirit and soul, as he came to the afterlife and turn it into a emrald stone, which he gave to Isis to protect. But now, it is somewhere buried in the sands of Egypt!"

"This cannot be…" he whispered, horrified by this.

"I didn't want you to remember koi, but now…"

"Shh…don't speak Nitari…rest…"he whispered, lifting her chin, and brought his lips to hers.

***

"It's going to be okay Arianna, trust me," yugi whispered, hugging his friend close.

"I just wish I could believe you Yugi, I just wish that I could," Arianna wept. The puzzle and case began to glow, the only true light seen from miles away at the Duelist Kingdom. At the island where a demon awaited for them, ready to devour their souls into the darkness of the Shadow realm. The boy held her tight, trying to comfort her. "You can trust me Arian, you can. Everything will be all right." Arianna threw her arms around her friend, and sobbed. Yugi patted her head. "Just cry, let it all out. Just, let it go," he spoke to her as if he was speaking to a two-year old. 

"Christopher..." she moaned sorrowfully.

"Christopher?" yugi questioned.

"He...he was my love...but he died a year ago..." she muttered, the tears were beginning to slow down. "We were friends ever since we were just little kids. He as the one who showed me the game, and understand it."

"How did he die?" Arianna lifted her head weakly and met his eyes.

"We...we were traveling again, our little group, when we came up to a gang. We didn't do anything. They just...just..." her voice began to fade. 

"They did what?"

"Shot us."

"They did what?!"

"They began to fire at us, the bastards. All of us made it out alive, except for...except...for..."

"Chris." Arianna nodded, the flow of tears were now just silent and single tears streaking her already tear-stained face.

"Hai...we mourned over his death, and ever since then..." There was silence.

"Did you ever fall in love again?" Yugi asked.

"Hoe, I couldn't. My heart still belongs to Chris, even though..."

"Nani?" Arianna sighed.

"Through the Millennium Case he can speak to me from the spirit world, but not too often. On a very rare occassion, like today, he able to speak to me twice."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that I sould open my heart again, for there was someone who cared for me, but I just don't know that. I don't think I'll ever be ready to put him away," she whispered, and pulled away. She wiped her eyes with her hand and gave a small smile. "Yami and Nitari look so cute together." Yugi smiled.

"Hai, they do," Yugi agreed.

***

Their lips met for the first time in five thousands since they were apart. Nitari felt her body glow with warmth, as Yami gently held her in his arms. When they parted, Nitari looked up into his eyes.

"Yami..." she whispered softly.

"Nani?" he replied and Nitari smiled humorously.

"We haven't kissed like that ever since our wedding," she stated, grinning. Yami gave a small laugh and kissed her nose.

"Really? The Shadow realm was destroying me, wasn't it? I'm sorry koi, for being so cold to you, and Adrian,' he spoke gently.

"The great Pharaoh, being soft? Why, I haven't seen this happen for thousands of years!" Nitari kidded. Yami just growled playfully.

"Don't go and tell everyone that though, I have a reputation to keep tenshi!" He pulled her close again, and kissed her forehead.

"Just, do not go and leave me again," Nitari whispered, looking in his red eyes. 

"I will, and I hope you will not leave me either," and they kissed again. Yami leaned foreward, gently pushing her to ground. The mist quickly formed to cushon them. Yami's hand slowly slid up her shirt as she gracefully wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently and with care kissed her neck, and she kissed his forehead, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It slid to the ground as the two lovers fell deep into each other's love.

***

Yami and Arianna blushed, sensing what their counterparts were doing.

"Seriously, we're still here, I hope they realize that," Arianna said with a small laugh. yugi shook his head.

"And at least keep it rated PG," Yugi added, with a grin. Arianna laughed.

"Well, they have been seperated for over five thousand years...I guess they need some time to themselves."

"We're gonna have to stay out here, until Nitari is ready to go back into the case. I can't carry around TWO ancient spirits with me," Yugi pointed out. Arianna smiled and shook her head.

"That's alright. I don't mind it out here. The sea breeze is always so peaceful to me," she spoke, standing and walking over to the railing. She stared out into the sea, watchng the waves below. Yugi joined her, peering out into the sea.

"It's really pretty at night, isn't it?" Yugi commented, peering over the edge. Arianna nodded, watching the sea, letting her mind wander. "I wonder what it's gonna be like at the tournament."

"Challenging and tricky, knowing Pegasus," Arianna responded, saying the name in a harsh tone.

"He's going to be in for a rude surprise when I get to him," yugi growled. Arianna looked at him, a little surprised.

"I've never sheard you speak so harshly Yugi, except for when Yami duels, but never you."

"he has my grandfather, and I can speak kindly of someone who's taken someone close to me," he replied, glaring at the sea. 

"I understand how you feel Yugi. I know how you feel," she replied, returning her gaze to the sea. Then, she felt a spiky head lean against her arm. She looked down, blushing a little, to see Yugi's head against her arm. Then, she noticed, that he was asleep. Smiling gently at him, Arianna shook her head. "Poor kid," she whispered. "Thank you Yugi," she whispered very softly in his ear. "For being a good friend." She smiled at him, at his angelic face. He looks so sweet and innocent. I don't think I ever met anyone with a more innocent and kind soul as his. She though, gently stroking his hair. then, she froze. What am I doing? What am I thinking? She looked down at the boy. Am I...?No, I can't...Chris... Remember what he told you though? another voice in ehr head asked. He said I should let him go, but... He doesn't want you to grieve over him for the rest of your life I know, but... Don't be afraid of your emotions Arianna stood there, having a conversation with herself in her mind, confused about her emotions. Do i like Yugi? she asked herself, but then shook her head. No, he likes T'ea, not me. He would rather want to be with T'ea instead of me. I need to get these ridiculous thoughts out of my head Shaking her head sadly, she closed her eyes and allowed the wind to toss her hair around.

***

Nitari fell asleep inYami's arms, her face expressionless. Yami smiled at her, pulling her close.

"I never want to loose you, again," he whispered in her ear softly, and kissed her cheek. "Ever."

OH MY GOD! I completely lost myself in this chapter! 4 PAGES LONG?! Dear lord!

Nitari: I have to admit saturn, this is probably one of your best chapters!

That's cause you got to be with Yami! So, what were you two doing?

Nitari: ::blushing::

Hehe, just kdding! Hey Arianna! Have you not been telling our readers something?

Arianna: ::in another room:: SHUT UP!

^_^ Haha! I'm not really sure if I should add some serious lemon in this fic though. I mean, Yami and Nitari are a serious couple...

Yugi: You're then gonna have to change the rating.

It's already gonna change to R, cause of future battles, since Kinoshi's in the picture. Sorry about the chapter change guys. I wanted to add this, to make things a little more clear about what's going on and such. Thanks ZD, for helping find stuff out about the Egytian gods and goddesses! Luv ya! ~_^ I owe you one! I'm not sure what the next chapter is gonna be, cause since I added Chris and Adrian intot ehf ic, it threw my story off completely, as I said earlier. But, it'll be done! tell me what yout hink though. Did you like the chapter? Thanks a bunch! Chapter Twelve coming as soon as possible!


	15. Plans (Chapter Twelve)

Chapter Twelve 

"Yugi," Arianna whispered in his ear. "Yugi, wake up."

"Huh?" the boy muttered his eyes fluttered open. He looked up seeing Arianna smiling at him. Then, he noticed that he was leaning against her. Blushing, he stood up quickly.

"You fell asleep kiddo," she said with a small laugh.

"Well, it is kind of late." Arianna then felt her case warm up and she smiled. Nitari had returned.

"We better go back in. We're gonna need all the sleep we can get for the tournament." Yugi nodded. They quietly went in seperate directions.

Yami, what exactly were-

\\ None of your concern aibou.\\

Well, it seemed serious-

\\ I said it was none of your concern!\\

Whatever you say Yami, but it seemed intense... Yami sat in his chamber, pulling back on his shirt, blushing deeply, while fuming in anger at the same time.

|Damn these millennium items. I'll never again have privacy.| Yami shook his head sadly, but then a hint of smile crawled upon his face. |It was fun though...|

LS: Okay, I'm gonna cut in here for sec. I'm not a good lemon writer, okay? But I'm one hell of a pervert, so, just to warn you all...

ZD: Get your ass back in here and let them read! ::pulls LS out::

Back to the story...

"Nit, next time you're gonna express your emotional feelings to Yami, physically, warn me, all right? I'm only fourteen, you know."

Oh shut up, you could have taken off the case. It connects the Puzzle and Case.

"I'll remember that next time. Eww...I really did not need a reminder of Sex Education class..."

\\ Do I need to come out there and kiss your ass in order to shut you up?!\\

Nope, cause I'm gonna shut up and hope to clean my dirty mind. Excuse me. Nitari just sighed and shook her head. Wearily, she laid down upon a bed of mist, which formed into a bed, and began to drift into sleep.

Good night Nitari.

\\ Good night, Adrian...\\ She muttered sleepily.

Huh? Nit, my name is Arianna. But she got no reply, for the queen had fallen into deep slumber.

***

"Are you in?" a voice crackled in her head set. the girl adjusted the ear piece, wincing in pain. 

"Ya, I'm in. Geeze, these things hurt like hell when there's static."

"Stop complaning Iris, we need to get this done." The girl just rolled her emerald eyes and sighed.

"All right, all right, Cool your jets Seto!"

"Look, you need to be careful. Pegasus knows I'm trying to get in."

"Hey, it isn't you who's snuck into the the island, it's me. They won't ever know it was you who sent me. The boat should be landing on the island in a couple of hours." The girl looked out into the sea, the wind blowing her lavender hair around.

"Excellent," Seto sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. Images of his previous Duel Monsters battle flashed through his mind, the battle with Yugi.

"Seto? Hello? Seto baby? Are you in there?"

"Yes, I'm here. And how many times have I told you not to call me 'Seto baby'?" Iris grinned.

"Come off it, I'm just teasing ya! Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"You have too much fun Iris."

"That hurt, ya know?" Seto just smiled.

"You need to concentrate on getting in. You know the plan, right?"

"Aha. I go in, kick a couple butts in the tournament, look for Yugi, get some shit on Pegasus, and get out unscathed. Yup, I got it."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Seto, remember who you're talking to." Seto grinned.

"You're right, I forgot. Sorry."

"No problem. Look, I better go. Some of Pegasus' thugs are checking the boat deck. I'll call you later. Iris signing off." He heard the little tick, their conversation disconnected.

"Let's just hope that girl doesn't get herself into deep trouble. Who knows what Pegasus has instored for her."  

Sorry it was short guys! I promise, the next chapter will be in the Kingdom! I swear! I was grounded from using the internet on Friday, till Sunday. I felt so empty...

ZD: ::pats her on the back:: Don't worry about.

Oh ya! Zidane Lover167 is helping me review! I'm still having the contest, but I thought she would be cool to have around! Especially since we put Yami through a ton of hell between our two fics! ^_^

Yami: YOU BAKA ONNAS!

Need I set Ikky on you?

ZD: Oh, the horror...

Yami: EEP! ::runs for his life::

That's better.

Chapter Thirteen will take place at the Kingdom. I PROMISE! 


	16. The Final Arrival

Note: Okay, just to let you know, I changed it around a little. It isn't AU, but the dialogue isn't exactly the same as the show. So, not to confuse you all! ^_^ Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen: The Final Arrival

All around them, duelists were running around, making last minute trades or searching for their bags. But Arianna, T'ea, Tristen, Yugi and Joey were quietly waiting outside on the deck, looking ahead. The Duelist Kingdom was in site, and was pulling closer as the boat sped up.

"Well, this is it guys," Arianna spoke softly, holding her knapsack close. Yugi nodded, while Joey said nothing. He was staring out to sea, deep in thought.

"Oh cheer up guys! It won't be so bad!" tristen spoke, trying to cheer everyone up. No even one smile. Tristen sighed and hung his head. T'ea patted his shoulder sympathectically.

"They're just deep in thought Tristen. They are the ones who are in the tournament.

"I heard that Kiaba isn't in the competition," Joey said after a moment.

"Ya, same here," yugi agreed.

"It's a pity, I was actually hoping to duel the guy," Arianna said, looking over at the two. Yugi shrugged. As they pulled closer, Arianna spoted something in the corner of her eye. A flash of lavender hair. She turned to see, but the person was gone.

"You okay Aria-chan?" Joey asked. Arianna shook her head.

"Oh, ya, just thought I saw something."

"What?"

"Oh nevermind. I guess I'm still tired. Didn't get much sleep last night, for some strange reason..." yugi smiled to himself, no one saw this.

\\ Just shut up Arian!\\

"Are you too tired to duel?" a voice from behind spoke. They all turned to see Mai valentine looking at them. Of course, Tristen and Joey did their usually 'weak in the knee and act like morons' stage, while Arianna eyed her.

"Why do you ask? You wanna duel me?" Mai grinned, holding her knapsack with one hand.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends, are you strong enough?"

"Oh I'm strong enough girl. I'm just hoping you are. I hate dueling weak duelist." A nerve twitched in Mai's temple, but for a second.

"Oh I am. Trust me. You've never dueled someone like me before."

"I dunno. I've gone through some pretty surprising things in my life. A smiple duel with someone like you really isn't worth my time." Mai glared at her and huffed.

"Oh really?"

"Really. Now, go away please. Shoo, shoo!" she said with a grin, waving her away. More than one nerve twitched now, as Mai glared at her, fuming. She turned on her heel and stomped away, muttering certain phrases.

"Bitch, the fucken bitch..." Everyone laughed at this.

"Arianna, I never knew you had it in you!" T'ea said, with a grin.

"Ah, well, with the life I lived, you know exactly what to say to the right person," Arianna said, with a wink. Yugi smiled to himself, watching Arianna.

\\ One word aibou, just one word...\\ Yugi laughed quietly.

Don't worry, I'm not going to tease you like Arianna is to Nitari.

Are you talking to him? Arianna's voice filled his mind. Yugi's eyes looked over at her quickly. Arianna, now looking out to sea, smiled.

Your telepathic, I forgot.

That's okay, the look on your face was quite interesting.

Are you going to be all right though Aria?

I'll be fine Yugi. Last night was a little rough for me, I guess.

Aria, I...uh...

Nani?

Nevermind... How could he bring himself to telling Arianna what he saw last night, seeing her with wings? He shook his head saddly.

Are you sure?

Ya, I'm sure he thought back.

All right Yugi. Arianna continued to look out to sea, her eyes slowly narrowed. You're gonna get it Pegasus. I know you're waiting for me, waiting to take me and use me. But I won't let you. I may know how to find the Millennium Items, but you'll never find out. I'd rather die, before letting the secrets go. Her hands slowly tighened around the Millennium Case. Just try me.

***

The boat slowly docked, and everyone departed the boat. As Iris departed, she looked around, cluching her pale green bag. Moments after her, Arianna walked down, between Yugi and T'ea. The duelist filed off, and walked through the main entrance to the kingdom. Silence fell upon them all as Pegasus walked out, smiling.

"Greetings duelists, I am Maximillion Pegasus, and it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all..." But Arianna wasn't listening. Steadily, she focused her mind to connect with Pegasus' brainwaves.

Come on...come on...show me what you're really thinking bastard... It was difficult, for something was trying to hold her back, but she grinned. That eye won't help baka, so forget about it Indeed, in her mind, a golden aura seemed to protect Pegasus. Concentrating hard, she pushed through the barrier, with all her strength. It broke, shattering like glass. Smiling, she let herself go. Entering the mind of Pegasus. Nani de...?

Nice try child

PEGASUS!

It won't be long baka onna. Then, you'll be my key to them all.

Fuck off!

Till then... Suddenly, she felt a charge go through herself. 

AAAAHHHH! she screamed in pain, inside her mind. Her eyes snapped bakc open, wide with fear. Yugi looked over at her, and saw her panting a little. Her eyes were wide and startled, and her body shook in weakness.

I'm fine Yugi...just...tired... 

Nice try Aria, what happened?

I said I was fine.

No you're not-

I said drop it! This startled him. She rarely snapped at him. Around the two, duelist began to clap, signalling that the speech had ended. Arianna turned around and walked off.

"Arianna! wait!" she closed her eyes, frowning.

Stay back Yugi. Just...stay away Yugi stopped, looking at her sadly.

"Arianna..." he whispered sadly.

Hidden in the shadows, a lone figure stood, watching Arianna keenly. His silver eyes flashed with delight. There she is...the carrier of Nitari...it won't be long beofre I get her back...and the magic aswell... His eyes quickly averted to a small boy, watching Arianna with great care. He sneered, a frown forming. That...child. he's the one Pegasus showed me, isn't? How can such a small child be the carrier of the Pharaoh. No matter though, he will die soon. Then, an amusing thought struck him. Let's see what this little boy can do. I could use a little amusement. but first, I had best change my form. I do not want to spoil my fun by being recognized From around his neck, there was a flash of gold, as he slowly changed. Moments passed, and from behind the bushes stepped a boy. His hair was green, and pulled back in a loose pony-tail. he wore a blue sweatshirt, and jeans. Around his neck was a golden necklace, with a single crimson ruby in the very center. He tucked it under his shirt, grinning. His silver eyes flashed with excitement, as he quietly walked into the mass of duelists, searching for his target.

***

\\ Arianna, you shouldn't have left them like that. You need them.\\

Shut up Nitari! I can't endanger them!

\\ What happened, when you entered Pegasus' mind?\\

Just leave me alone Nitari! It's none of your concern!

\\ Yes it is child! I am a part of you and-\\

JUST STAY OUT OF IT! Her eyes softened greatly with sympathy and hurt. Nitari closed her eyes, a silent tear slid down her pale cheek.

 |Oh Arianna, don't do this. Don't close yourself like this...this is what left me alone...and I don't want to be alone...again...I already lost too much...my kingdom...my family...my son...I can't loose you too...| Arianna walked quietly, now entering small meadow, her thoughts clouded.

I can't let anything stop me she thought sadly. I can't let my feelings and emotions give me any trouble with my dueling. I can't let anyone get hurt, because of me. Especially Yugi...

A real tear-jerker! WWWAAAHHHHH!

Arianna: Saturn, calm down.

BUT IT'S SO SAD! WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!

Arianna: Well, uh...apparently, Saturn is having an emotional breakdown-

STUPID SHOW!

Arianna: Huh?

NOW MORE CARD CAPTOR EPISODES! NO MORE YUE! WAAAHHHH!

Arianna: 0.o?

NOOO!  
  


Arianna:: She lost it, completely!

Krystal: ::hands here a little Yue plush doll:: Give this to her.

Arianna: ::hands LS doll::

YEEAAAHHH! YUE! ::hugs doll::

Arianna: Huh?

Krystal: Don't ask. She's still not over the whole CC being over after the Hope Card and...

LI AND SAKURA NEVER KISSED! THEY SHOULDA KISSED!

Krystal: She'll calm down.

Arianna: How long will it take?

Krystal: Thirty minutes, hour max.

Arianna: Oh dear...

WAAAHHHHH! ::hugs Yue plush doll::


End file.
